A tail of clues
by Loyaldeer
Summary: When her father becomes a suspect in murder, Rita and Roddy must find the clues to find the real murderer before it's too late. Will they find enough clues in time? Final chapter is up! Story is finished!
1. What happened one evening

**I own Aulora Gale, Tipsy, Ron Dillon, Jane, Terry, Yasmine, Kayla, George, Laura, Cory, Harry, and Olive Parker. Rita is my favorite character but I don't own her and all of the other characters from Flushed Away. They belong to Nick Park, Peter Lord, and Aardman studios. If I did, I would have Rita sing Call me maybe. Please don't flame me. This is a mystery Flushed Away fan fiction story.**

_Click_, _click_, _click_.

There was the sound of fingertips constantly beating on small keyboards. A young rat name Olive Parker was on her laptop in her plat one evening. She was a young rat either in her late twenties or early thirty's. She had medium brown hair with dark highlights. She had blue eyes and she wore pearl earrings. She wore a yellow shirt with an England flag on it and she wore brown jeans. She had her pink slippers on. It was night in Ratopolis. The lights were on all over in the city. Boats were going through the river despite the huge traffic in the water. There were rats on the streets either on their way home or going out somewhere.

Olive kept on typing nonstop on her laptop. She kept on typing like it was the end of the world. It was pitch black inside her flat except for a small light that shone from her laptop. Her eyes were absorbed on the screen of her little computer. Her lips were press together. She was breathing out of her nose. She was as peaceful as anyone could conceivably be. She sat perfectly straight up like if she was a student at a boarding school. Her legs were close together. Her fingertips kept on tapping on the little buttons of her computer. She was having no trouble at all. The echoing sounds of fingertips tapping on the keyboards were like a small rhythm to a drum. A few minutes later, Olive decided to put their fingers to rest. She pressed send before she shut off her little laptop. She turns on the switch to her flat and the room suddenly lit up.

She looked at the timing on her microwave. Olive saw that it will be midnight in a few hours. She has not had her dinner yet. She didn't feel like cooking or running in to town to pick something up. She went over to her phonebook and opened it. She scrolled down all of the numbers until her index finger stopped at one. She picked up her phone and she began dialing numbers. Soon she presses the phone against her right ear. She waited a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"Hi, I would like to place an order."

Olive's voice was sultry and ironically sounded very calm. So calm that no one could even tell if she was feeling tranquil or not.

"I would like a small cheese pizza. No thank you. That is all I want."

Olive went over to her small blue purse. She took out her tiny black wallet.

"Alright so ten pounds?"

She took out some of her money and she places it on the counter.

"Thank you, cheerio."

She placed her phone on the counter. Olive suddenly had an expression on her face like if she had smelled a skunk. She sniffed her armpits and she hated the smell. She went over to her bed room. She went over to her iPod that was sitting on top of a little radio and she turns it on. "I wanna go" by Britney Spears was playing. She shut the door. A few minutes later, the sound of water running in a shower was heard.

Just then, the knob on Olive's front door that led inside her flat was turning. The door slowly opened but Olive couldn't hear it due to the volume of her music. The door was shut and footsteps were made until they stopped at the laptop. Olive was singing along to the Britney Spears song in the shower. All of a sudden, her laptop was turned on. Olive turned off her shower. A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom with a robe on. She went over to a giant heater that was located in the corner of her bedroom. She turns it on and she began swinging her hair around. The giant heater was how rats blow-dry their hair.

Someone was scrolling down on Olive's laptop like if they were reading something very important. Olive didn't hear any sound of someone being inside her home because of two reasons. One reason was because of the heater. The other reason was because of the music that was blaring in her room. Olive shut off the heater after she finally dried her hair. Messages were viewed on the screen of Olive's lap top and they were being scrolled down. Olive was still singing along to the music that was playing in her room.

After a few minutes had passed, Olive's music was shut off and she came out of her room with her PJs on. She had a pink top with long sleeves and long pink pants. She had her pink slippers on. She had her hair up in rollers. She went over to her phone and she saw that she had a text message. After she read it, she started to make her way towards her laptop. She was shock when she saw that it had been turned on.

"That's funny. I'm sure that I had turned it off."

Olive became astonished as she sat down and began seeing what was viewed on her computer.

"I shut this off. Someone must have turned it on."

She looked over at her front door and although that it was shut, Olive noticed that it was unlocked. She began to shiver. Just then she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart started beating very slowly in an intense style. She felt like she was going to be numb for a while. She turned around and sighed in relief.

"Oh it's you. You scared me."

Outside the building, Officer Collins parked his boat in the front. He came out and he went to two employees. He crossed his arms at them.

"So you don't know what happen to the security cameras?"

The employees shook their heads at him.

"No. They just turned off." One said.

"Do you know how they turn off?"

"No Collin, we were just doing our job watching the cameras and suddenly they turned off."

Officer Collins sighed and places his hands on his hips.

"Did any of you see anyone coming in the security room?"

They shook their head at him.

"No."

"There were so many people in the lobby."

"Well let me have a look at that."

All of a sudden, the shattering of a window was heard and it alerted Officer Collins and the employees. They looked up to see that Olive had been thrown out of her window and is screaming on top of her lungs. She screaming until she fell in to the water and sank. Officer Collins quickly ran over to the water and jumped in.

The employees just stood there in fear. They had never seen anything like that happen before. Officer Collins came to the top of the shore with Olive in his arms and he swam over to the surface. The employees helped him out. Officer Collins place Olive on the ground and he began doing CPR on her. The employees were helpless. They didn't know what to do in a situation like this. Officer Collins check Olive's pulse and he stood up.

"She's dead."

"Oh my god." One employee said.

Officer Collins noticed that Olive had a red mark on her forehead and she had scratches on her chest. Some of her hair that was in rollers was messed up and some rollers even were missing. She looked like that she was in a fight with someone.

"Was this an accident?" The other employee said.

Officer Collins shook his head.

"No. I think this was murder."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Paperwork

An alarm suddenly went off and a hand slam on it. It stopped after that. Rita rose up from her bed and she yawn as she stretch her arms out. She turns over to her left side and she place her feet into her brown slippers. She stood up and went in her bathroom to get ready for work.

It had been a year since she and Roddy saved Ratopolis from The Toad's evil plan to flush away the city and repopulate it with tadpoles. They both had been dating for about a year now. Rita's family has been doing very well because of the ruby that Roddy had gave them. They had plenty of money for their whole family and it had been easier for them to afford food, clothes, and supplies for them than it had been before. Roddy and Rita had been living in flats in the city. Rita has parked her jammy dodger 2 boat right in front of her flat. As always, she would ride in it around the sewer. She had gotten to ride in it more because of her part time job. She has a part time job at Music king. Music king is a big and popular store in Ratopolis which sells IPods, CDs, stereos, and anything for IPods.

Rita used to work as a Corporate Drone at Rat'o'lot. Rat'o'lot is a business company in Ratopolis. Rita doesn't mind her job much although she sometimes plans on quitting and finding another job. The company is four blocks away from her flat. Rita was the only one who has the guts to talk back to her employer even if it means getting her fired. She had gotten along with her employees very well but she couldn't stand her employer. One day, she got fired because she was defending an employee and talked back to her boss. Rita had no problem with that because she already had a backup plan for if she gets fired. She had already decided that she look for a part time job somewhere in the city. She knew that she probably should look for a part time job instead of working at the same place. Now that she did, she would have more time on her boat.

In the beginning, Roddy hasn't been doing with well with a job. Rita had been helping Roddy to try to get organized in the city. She had helped him get a flat and a job. But unfortunately he hasn't been doing so well keeping a job. He would either get fired or quit in a week. Rita found it to be quite frustrating. She had repeatly helped him get a job and he would lose it. He is doing alright with his job despite that he hates it. She wished that he would go out for a part time job but he wouldn't for some reason. If he had a part time job, Rita's first mate and boyfriend would be with her on her boat more often. Ironically he now works at Rat'o'lot as a Corporate Drone.

Rita brushed her teeth and she spit the toothpaste in her sink. She turns the knob. She watched as the water washes away the toothpaste. She came out of her bathroom and went over to her drawer. She pulled out her green sweater and her London pants. She changed from out of her PJs and in to her outfit. She went over to her the mirror and she tied her red hair up in a ponytail. She put on some socks before she slid her feet into her sneakers. She heard knocking at her door. Rita came out of her bedroom and head over towards the door.

"I'm coming." She shouted.

Rita opened the door and there was Roddy at the door. Rita was happy to see him.

"Hi Roddy."

"Hi Rita."

Rita allowed Roddy inside her flat. She shut the door behind him.

"You're off work today?"

Rita was hoping for a great answer from Roddy.

"No, I am here to tell you something about work."

Rita sighed in disappointment.

"What is it?"

"I lost the paperwork."

Rita didn't know what to think.

"WHAT?!"

Roddy looked like he was about ready to panic.

"I'm sorry!"

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING SORRY TO ME? WHERE WAS THE LAST PLACE YOU SAW IT?"

"It was somewhere in here."

"When do you have to have the paperwork turned in?"

Roddy gulped before he responded to his girlfriend.

"By the end of today."

Rita places her hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"OH MY GOD RODDY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"I didn't mean to."

Rita sighed before she spoke to him.

"Well come on, let's search for them."

Roddy and Rita began searching around in the flat to look for Roddy's missing paperwork. Rita was irritated. He was doing so well with keeping his job for six months straight and now he might lose it. She would have to help him find a new one. Rita couldn't believe it. She flipped over a sponge that is used for a coach and she saw nothing there. Roddy checked on the table and he saw nothing there. Roddy shook his head.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?"

"Roddy, calm down, we'll find it!"

"I don't believe it. I been doing well and now I might get fired again."

"It's not the end of the world. We will find it in no time."

"But what if we don't?"

Rita turned and she placed her hands on her hips at him.

"Well then we will just find you another job."

"But where would I work at?"

"Don't worry; there are plenty of jobs in the city."

Roddy noticed that Rita was looking calm.

"What makes you think that?"

Rita shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"I know that ok Roddy? It won't be hard looking for another job. Besides you might find one you actually like."

Roddy crossed his arms at her.

"I hate my job."

Rita's face turned red.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WORKING THERE?"

Rita was discouraged that Roddy still worked at a place that he hated working at. He could actually quit and look for another job. She would help him find a new job. There are all kinds of jobs open for him in the city. He might actually like some of those jobs better than the one he has now.

"WHERE ELSE AM I GOING TO WORK AT?"

"IT'S NOT THE ONLY PLACE IN THE WORLD RODDY!"

Roddy suddenly became furious at Rita. She had wanted him to keep a job and she would get angry whether he gets fired or he quits. She is outraged that he lost his paperwork. Now she is livid that he is still working while he hated his job.

"YOU KNOW RITA YOU ARE NEVER HAPPY!"

Rita couldn't believe her ears.

"I beg your pardon."

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I am talking about."

"Actually I don't know what you are talking about."

Roddy place his hands on his hips.

"Then let me explain to you. Now what was it? Oh yes. You want me to get a job and you would want me to keep it. Whether I get fired, you get mad. Whether I quit my job, you would get mad. I lost my paperwork, you are mad. Now I said that I hated my job and you are mad that I still have it. What is that about?"

Rita decided that she should calm down. She couldn't just lose her temper like that. She spoke to Roddy softly.

"Well Roddy, it's just that you been working at a place that I worked at before for six months , you hate working there, and you still don't want to lose it. I got frustrated when you lose your job because I know that you can do better than that. Yes, I know that you still are trying to get used to working because you were from up top but you can do better. I know you can. I am sorry that I would be cross with you when you quit your past jobs but maybe it was because I never worked there before and I didn't know what it was like. I am sorry for being too hard on you. It's just that you can do better than that. Trust me, if I know that you couldn't do it, I would not even let you be looking for a job. But Roddy, I know you. There are plenty of jobs out there somewhere that I think you can actually enjoy. We can still look for the paperwork, but let me tell you this Roddy. If you don't want to work there anymore, you can quit. If you still want to work there even though you hate it, you can keep your job. It is all up to you."

Roddy sighed. He liked what she had recently said to him. He cooled down as well.

"Thank you Rita. I know you want the best of me. I hate my job but I don't want to quit right now because I believe that I could get used to it soon. I am going to give it six more months before I decide if I would like to keep my job or look for another one. I can't just try something and then quit whether I don't like it right away. I don't want to just quit anymore. I want to give things a try. I want to give it another chance. I know that I could do it. I just need six more months before I could decide on what to do. I have a good feeling about this. I promise you that I won't disappoint you ever again. If I do, you can do whatever you want with me. You can even break up with me if you want. I'll tell you this. When six more months passed, it will be a year and it would mean that I had kept my job for a whole year. If I had gotten use to my job by then, I will keep it. If not, I will quit and you can help me look for another job. What do you say?"

Rita crossed her arms at him. She trust him so she is going to let Roddy do what he believes is right. But she also has a feeling that he might be only keeping his job just to impress her.

"Whatever you think is the right choice for you is fine. Alright, we'll give it another six months."

"Ok. Let's keep looking for the paperwork."

Before they went back to looking for Roddy's paperwork, Rita spoke to her boyfriend.

"Roddy."

Roddy turned and looked at her. He was waiting for her to say something to him.

"Do whatever you think is right for you. If you quit your job now, I promise you I will not be dissatisfied with you and I will help you look for another job. Don't only keep your job because you think that I would be impressed."

"Alright."

They both went back to looking for the paperwork. They both still could not find it. Everywhere they checked, observed, and searched, there was no sign of the paperwork.

"Did you find it?" Roddy asked.

"No, but I am sure that we will find it in no time. Just keep searching." Rita replied.

They both searched high and low for the paperwork. Rita checked on top of her fridge and she saw nothing. Roddy checked on the counter and he still could not find it. Rita and Roddy went back in to the living room. They both had their arms crossed at each other.

"Ok, have you seen any sign of it?" Roddy said.

"No. But I have a feeling that we will find it." Rita said.

"So, we will search one more time for it?"

"That will be fine."

Roddy and Rita both went off in their own directions. Rita had gone in to a room and she began searching. She looked through everything that was located inside. Rita searched on a small table. Just as she was about to call Roddy to get over here, her phone went off. "Girlfriend" from Avril Lavine was the ringtone. Roddy ran into the room as Rita press the phone against her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rita, this is Liam."

"What is it?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Why? What happen?"

"Officer Collins wants to see you."

"What for?"

Rita handed Roddy his paperwork that she had found on the table under some Harry Potter books.

"Just go see him!"

Rita didn't know what Liam was saying.

"Just tell me why?"

"It's about dad! Bye!"

Rita just stood there frozen as she heard her little brother hanging up on her.

"What happen?" Roddy asked.

"Liam called me. He said that Officer Collins want me to go to his station."

"Why?"

"It's about dad."

Roddy gasped.

"Well then let's go!"

Roddy and Rita started to make their way out of the flat.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Accused

Roddy and Rita slammed the door open and rushed through the docks. They kept on running until they reached the Jammy dodger 2. They both went to the front of the boat. They saw that it was a bright morning in Ratpolis. They saw that the water was all calm today. But although the water was calm, Roddy and Rita were not. They were concerned about why Officer Collins wants to see them about Rita's dad. They both knew that something was not right.

"What do you think happen?" Roddy asked.

"I don't know Roddy but something isn't right. I can tell." Rita replied.

"You don't think that your dad would-"

"No I doubt that. He wouldn't go against the law. Officer Collins knows that too."

Rita pulled the lever on her boat and it started to navigate through the sewer water. She felt the air blowing against her skin as the boat went further into the city. They passed by other boats and flats. Rita can hear the waves underneath her boat. She was used to it since she had been riding on boats for a while. She remembered when she had her Jammy Dodger. How she missed that boat. It had sunk in the rapids while she and Roddy were trying to save their selves from Le Frog last year. She still misses riding on the boat but she was glad that she had her Jammy Dodger 2. Rita was focused on her driving. She hoped that her dad wasn't in trouble or anything. She was sure that he wasn't but why did Officer Collins wants to see her about him? Did something happen? She doesn't know what it is but she is determined to find out. Rita saw that the bridge still wasn't open yet so she stopped her boat. She waited for the bridge to come up so she can get to Officer Collins right away. It was taking a long time. Rita started to get exasperated from waiting for the bridge to lit up. She is in a rush to get somewhere and she is stuck. She hoped that the bridge would lit up soon. She crossed her arms as she glared straight at the bridge.

"Rita?"

Rita turns to Roddy who was looking at the right side of the water.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

She saw what Roddy had his attention on. Across from them was a building that was surrounded by rats all over. There were some cops there. There was a yellow line in front of the building. They saw that there were two reporters there. There was something in a plastic bag that was located on one of the police boats. Roddy and Rita both heard some rats talking.

"Who do you think killed her?" a teenage male rat asked.

"I don't know. I don't live here. It could be anybody." a teenage female rat said.

Rita and Roddy didn't know what to think of the situation. They both knew that this was all over the news.

"Did you hear about this?" Roddy asked.

"No did you?" Rita asked.

"No."

All of a sudden they heard horns going off behind them. They both glance over their shoulders and saw that there were boats behind them going impatient. They saw that the drivers were annoyed.

"Get moving!"

"What are you waiting for?!"

Rita looked at the front and saw that the bridge had finally lit up. She went over to the lever and she pulled it. The boat went further into the water as the drivers behind them were relieved that they finally started their boat. Rita let out a breath as the boat went further. She was anxious to get to Officer Collins. She knew that something must have happen since he wants to see her about her dad.

"What do you think Officer Collins wants?" Roddy asked.

"I don't know."

Rita thought about what they saw back at the bridge.

"Officer Collins sure has a lot of his plate." Rita said.

"Yeah, I guess that's what you get for being a policeman." Roddy said.

"Yep."

The boat continues to drive through the water. They passed some more buildings and flats in the city. They both knew that they were going to be late for work but they both have a good excuse for it. A few minutes passed and they finally reached the station. Rita parked her boat in front of the place.

"I'm sure everything ok Rita." Roddy said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Rita replied.

Rita and Roddy began to step out of the boat. They ran over to the station. They went over to the glass doors and they open them. Rita and Roddy entered the station. They saw that there were policemen all over the place. They both can tell that it was really busy. Some policemen were bringing in criminals and some policemen were charging some rats for their tickets. It was pretty loud in there. Just then a familiar voice had spoken to them.

"Rita! Roddy!"

Rita and Roddy turned to the front side and saw Rita's mother coming over towards them. She gave Rita a hug right away.

"Oh mum!" Rita said with joy.

Roddy didn't know how to react so he just stood there.

"Hello Mrs. Malone."

Rita's mum then gave Roddy a hug too.

"What happen?" Rita asked.

Rita's mum grabbed her hand.

"Come one!"

Rita and Roddy followed her mother. They went past some busy policemen. They saw that two criminals had gotten in a fist fight and two policemen were trying to break it off. A policeman was bringing in a rat who got arrested for drunk driving. Just then they stopped at an office. They figured that it was Officer Collins's office. Rita's mum opens the door for them and Rita and Roddy went inside. Rita's mum shut the door behind her as she went in.

Rita saw that Officer Collins was sitting at his desk and she saw that her dad was sitting in his wheel chair. Her dad was still recovering from his broken bones. He had broken his bones while he was trying to protect the ruby from The Toad. He is getting better but he is not fully recovered yet. The doctor said that he will be fully recovered in a few months. It was a miracle that he was going to get better soon. Rita went over to her dad and she gave him a hug.

"Oh dad!"

"Oh Rita!"

Roddy went over to them.

"Hello Mr. Malone."

"Hello Roddy!"

Rita places her hands on her hips at Officer Collins. She wanted to know what was going on.

"So what is this about?" She asked.

She knew that she wasn't the only one. Officer Collins stood up from his desk and went over towards her.

"Do any of you know Olive Parker?"

Rita's eyes became big.

"Yes I went to high school with her. We were both on the volley ball team and in my freshman year, she was in my English class. I never saw her again after my senior year."

Officer Collins looked over at Rita's parents.

"I am guessing you two knew her too?"

"Yes. We met her at one of Rita's volley ball games. She was a very nice young lady." Rita's dad said.

"She went over to our house a couple times." Rita's mum said.

Officer Collins looked over at Roddy.

"Do you know her?"

Roddy shook his head.

"No. I never even heard of her."

Officer Collins crossed his arms.

"Well she was murdered last night."

Rita's mum, Rita's dad, Rita, and Roddy gasped when they heard that.

"Oh no! What happen?" Rita said.

"She was pushed out of a window and she fell in the water. I jumped in to save her, I got her out of the water, I tried to do CPR on her but I was too late. I noticed that she had a red mark on her forehead, scratches on her chest, some of her hair was mess up and some of the rollers in her hair were missing. It seems that she had gotten in a fight with someone before she died. We are going to have a look at the autopsy soon. She might have been hit in the head with something before she was pushed out."

Roddy suddenly remembered the building that he and Rita had seen at the bridge.

"Wait was her flat by the bridge?"

"Yes it was." Officer Collins said.

"Me and Rita had seen her flat when we were waiting for the bridge to lit up on the way here."

"Yes that was the place alright." Officer Collins said.

Rita crossed her arms. She wondered why did this have something to do with her dad.

"What did you want me down here for?"

Officer Collins spoke to her.

"Before Olive was murdered, I was called in because the security cameras were shut off and the employees said that they had no idea how it happen. They didn't see anybody came in to the security room and they also mention that there were a lot of people in the lobby. Right when I was going to investigate the security room was when Olive was pushed out the window. After her murder, I went in to the security room, and I found this."

Officer Collins took out a small piece of bandage that matches the same kind of bandage that Rita's dad is wearing. Everybody knew what Officer Collins was saying and everything turn in to a huge verbal fight.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Rita yelled.

"THAT COULD BE ANYBODY! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Rita's dad yelled.

"HE WAS HOME WITH US THE WHOLE NIGHT! I DID NOT SEE HIM LEAVE THE HOUSE AT ALL!" Rita's mum screamed.

"HOW COULD A MAN IN A WHEEL CHAIR GO UP AND KILL SOMEBODY?!" Roddy screamed.

Rita had the most anger out of them all.

"WHY WOULD MY FATHER KILL ANYBODY? HE WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

Officer Collins tried to calm everyone down.

"Well that is the only evidence that we could find. But for now, we would like to keep you in custody until we find more evidence."

"You can't be serious!" Rita's dad yelled.

"I'm sorry but we have to perform this action. We can't just not perform anything after we find evidence. We will keep you here until court. You will be put in trail unless if we find any more evidence. "

Everyone sighed. They couldn't believe what had happen. Roddy and Rita shook their heads. Rita's mum put her head in her hand. Rita's dad sighed before he spoke.

"It'll be fine."

Rita knew that something was not right. She knows that her dad didn't do it. Someone had framed him. She realized that she must find out who the real murderer is. Officer Collins went back to his desk and sat down. He looked at Rita's mum, Rita, and Roddy.

"I am very sorry. You three must go home. If we find any more evidence then we will call you. Can you three give me your numbers?"

Rita, Roddy, and Rita's mum took out a piece of paper and they wrote down their numbers. Roddy and Rita wrote down their cell phone numbers and Rita's mum wrote down her cell phone number and her home phone number. Officer Collins took the paper and he put it in his pocket.

"I will let you know when the court date is set."

Rita and Rita's mum gave Rita's dad a hug before they left. As Rita gave her dad a hug, she noticed some police files. One of the files was about Olive Parker. As she stood up, she glanced at Officer Collins.

"Officer Collins, do you mind if I look at the files?"

Officer Collins gazed at her.

"Why do you want to look at them?"

"I am just curious."

Officer Collins gave the files to Rita.

"You can't take them home though. When you're done looking at them before you go, give them back to me."

Rita needed to look at the file of Olive Parker but she couldn't just take the files and go home. She could get in trouble. She might even make her dad look bad. She had an idea. She responded to Officer Collins.

"Yes sir."

Rita sat down and began to search through the files. She waited until a few minutes gone by before she spoke to Officer Collins again.

"I need a drink. Do you know where the water fountain is?"

"Yes it is down the hall and to the left next to the printer room."

Rita knew that the fountain was by the printer room but she didn't really need the drink.

"Thank you."

She got up and she exits the office. Rita walked past the busy policemen in the hall way. She kept on walking forward until she turned left. She saw that the fountain was right next to the printer room. It was perfect because no one was around the fountain or the printer room which was open but she has to hurry before it's too late. Rita went into the printer room. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure that no one was coming. She looked through the files until she found the one with Olive Parker and she placed the file on the copy machine. She press copy and the machine made one copy of the file. When the machine finished, Rita took the file, folded it up, and put it in one of her pockets. She quickly rushed out of the room. She started her way back to Officer Collins's office. She went past the policemen again until she reached the door. She entered in to the office.

"Did you get your drink?" Officer Collins asked.

"Yes I did. Here are your files." Rita said.

She handed the files back to Officer Collins. He placed them back on top of his desk.

"Thank you. Have a good day."

"You two." Rita said.

She looked at her dad.

"I hope everything will be alright."

"I hope so too." Rita's dad said softly.

Rita's mum, Roddy, and Rita left the office. They went past all of the policemen until they exit the station. Rita's mum sighed before she spoke to her daughter.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said.

Rita nodded her head at her mother.

"I know."

Rita's mum placed her head in her left palm.

"Well I hope everything will be alright."

"Me too."

Rita's mum gave Rita one last hug.

"See you later Rita."

"Bye Mum."

Rita's mum looked at Roddy before she left.

"Bye Roddy."

"Bye Mrs. Malone."

Rita's mum turned to the right and she started her way home. Rita and Roddy went back in to the Jammy Dodger 2. They started going to the place where Roddy worked.

"I don't think that your dad did it." Roddy said.

"He didn't do it. Somebody else did."

"Who do you think it is?"

Rita sighed.

"I don't know. Roddy, don't take the taxi boat home. I will pick you up. What time do you get off?"

"I get off at five."

"I will pick you up in my boat at that time. I will bring you back to my flat and I will tell you what we are going to do."

"Alright."

A few minutes passed until Rita parked the boat in front of Rat'o'lot. As they walked out of the boat, Rita decided that she would walk in with Roddy. She knew that he will be getting in trouble for being late so she decided that she will defend him. They entered in to a big silver lobby. There were rats all over the place. They all were doing their job. Neither of them was just standing around except for Roddy and Rita. Just then a middle aged rat with dark hair with some grey in it dressed in a black suit came over to them. He looked angry at Roddy.

"ST. JAMES! YOU ARE ONE HOUR LATE! I REPEAT ONE HOUR LATE!"

Roddy just stood there.

"I am sorry but-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

Rita began to stick up for Roddy.

"Ron Dillon, he was late because he had an important matter that was more important than his job. You should know that you great pudding."

Ron Dillon looked at Rita with an annoyed expression on his face. It didn't surprise Rita because she was a former employee of him. She was glad that he fired her.

"Malone, you are lucky that you are no longer working here-"

"It's a great thing that I don't work here anymore. You need to treat people right you dipstick."

Ron Dillon rolled his eyes at her. He looked back at Roddy.

"St. James you got the paperwork."

Roddy handed the paperwork to Ron Dillon. He snatches it away in a rude way. Rita crossed her arms at him.

"You need to give Roddy respect!"

Rita snuck her tongue at him. Ron Dillon looked at his files before he spoke to Roddy.

"If you hadn't got this done, I would have fired you for being late."

"Yes, Mr. Dillon."

"You are very lucky to have this job."

"Not if he is working for an idiot like you." Rita said to herself.

It was true. Ron Dillon is an idiot. He heard what she said but he ignored it.

"St. James, get to work."

Ron Dillon started to head off in his direction. Roddy was just about to get to work until Rita tapped him on the shoulder.

"Remember Roddy, I will pick you up at five."

"Alright."

As Roddy went off to start his work, Rita exit the building and she came back on her ship. Before she pulled the lever, she went through the contacts on her phone. She presses a button and she presses the phone against her ear. She waited until the person finally picked up.

"Hi this is Rita; I can't be at work today. I have a headache and I really should rest."

Rita listened to her employer on the phone before she spoke again.

"Alright, I will see you when I get better. Goodbye."

Rita hung off the phone and she drove off. The truth was she didn't really have a headache. She has a plan to prove that her dad is innocent. When she picks Roddy up from work and bring him to her flat, she will tell him her plan.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	4. Rita's plan

Rita drove past some buildings until she stopped at a store call Minimart. She parked her boat in front of the store and she walked in. As Rita came in, she made sure that there was no one from her work place. If there was anyone from their work place, they would know that she had lied to them about being sick and she could get in trouble. She saw no sign of them and she grabs a cart and continues further into the store. It was a big store that sold food, bathroom supplies, music, movies, cell phones, and etc. The store also has a food court where rats could buy soda pop, tea, popcorn, and all kinds of snacks and they can eat in the store. Rita walked past the aisle that sold the cheese and she walked in to aisle 29. Aisle 29 sold notebooks, notepads, pencils, and easers. She grabbed two notepads, a couple pencils, and a few easers. Rita was on her way into another aisle when she spotted something in the electron section.

There was a new item being sold. It was a fingerprint detector. It was a small blue metal that looked like a small blue box. Rita went over to the item and she picked up one of the boxes. It was quite strange that they would be selling fingerprint detectors since they are used for policemen. Rita examines the box. It shows that the device has a small screen located at the top of it and at the end of the device there was a light. There was four buttons located at each side of the device. Rita thought that this might be useful. She puts the box in the cart and she went into a different aisle. The aisle sold bags and purses. Rita took two brown bags and she places them in the cart.

Rita looked at everything she had put in the cart. She felt like she had got everything that she and Roddy would need. She started to make her way towards the cash register. There was of course a long line. Rita sighed in frustration and shook her head. She hopes that the line would move up fast. She took out her phone and she saw that it was five till two. At least that it wasn't even five yet. The line slowly moved up. Rita felt like she was watching paint dry. She just wishes that that line would just hurry up. She had her head in her right hand. She almost felt like she could actually fall asleep. It is taking forever. The line should just move up already. She let out a breath in relief as the line finally started to move up. She saw a rat walk past her with popcorn. She knew that since it would be five when she picks Roddy up and she probably should get dinner for them. She took out her phone and began dialing a number. She presses the phone against her ear. She waited a few minutes before she spoke.

"Hello, I am Rita Malone and I would like to order a pick up for a medium pizza. Half cheese, half pepperoni. Thank you, I will pick it up at four thirty. Goodbye."

Rita put the phone back in her pocket. She looked up and saw that the line was slowly moving up. There were only six rats in front of her. Rita sighed and places her head on the cart. She doesn't know why the line was so slow and what is taking so long. It was ridiculous. Rita crossed her arms and taps her right foot as she groans.

"_Are you kidding me? This line should take this long. This is full of rubbish_."

The line finally began to move up. An hour went by. Rita was eager to get out of here. She didn't want to stay in line anymore. She couldn't understand why the line was taking so long. It should have gone faster than that. Soon there were only three rats in front of her. She was relieved. Rita looked at her cart when a high raspy voice spoke to her.

"Quite stuff you have there."

Rita looked up and saw that a female rat that was in line in front of her was speaking to her. She was about Rita's age. She wasn't very tall but she also wasn't very short. She wore a green scarf around her neck. She wore a blue shirt and she wore black jeans. She wore blue sandals. She carried a white purse on her left shoulder. She had fair skin and green eyes. She had straight and short chestnut brown hair that reached her chin. She had wavy bangs that were tilted to the right side of her head. Her hair do was almost like a rock star's. She wore brown eyeliner and pale pink lip gloss. Although she had makeup on, she looked like she didn't have any on at all. She seemed like a nice one. Rita responded back to her.

"Yeah, I am just glad that this line is almost over. I got other stuff to do."

The female rat smiled as she sighed in frustration.

"I know. I just don't get what is taking so long. Nothing been going right for me ever since last week. I am very close to losing my job."

"I am sorry to hear that. My boyfriend went through the same phrase and he is doing alright now. Although I think that he should quit his job if he didn't like it. I am still dating my boyfriend. We had been dating for a year now."

"Lucky. I am Aulora Gale by the way."

"I am Rita Malone."

Just then the cast register cleared his throat. Aulora turned and saw that it was her turn. She went up to the cash register and started to put her groceries up. She still talked to Rita.

"Have things been going well for you?"

Rita shook her head.

"No not recently."

"That's too bad."

Aulora finished with all of her groceries and pay the cash register. She turns to Rita before she left.

"It was nice talking to you. Bye."

Rita waved as she watched her leave.

"Cheerio."

Rita went up to the cast register and she places all of her groceries up. The cash register put them all in bags until it was time for Rita to pay him. Rita paid him and she exits the store. Rita entered on her boat and she places the groceries on board. She looked at her phone and saw that it was getting close to four.

"Crap!"

Rita pulled the lever and started her way home.

"Stupid line." She said to herself.

She went through the waters past other boats. It was quite busy though it didn't shock Rita. She knew what to do next. She will drop off the groceries at home, pick up the pizza, pick up Roddy, and go home. Rita parked in front of the building where her flat is. She grabbed the groceries and she went inside. She walked in the lobby and she went in an elevator with two other rats. She pressed floor six. The elevator doors closed and it went up. First it went to floor four. One of the rats came out of the elevator and three more came in. The elevator door closed and it went up to Rita's floor. The door open and Rita came out. She went straight in to the hallway until she turned right and approach the door with the number 47. She took out her keys and opened the door to her home. She placed the groceries on a small table. She took out the file of Olive Parker and she placed it on the counter. She went back to her door and she opened it. When she was in the hallway again, she shut the door and locked it. She walked back over to the elevator. It open and she went inside with three other rats. She pressed the floor one. The doors closed and they went down. First it went to floor five, then floor three, and then floor two. Finally the floor opened to the first floor. Rita walked out as three other rats walked in the elevator. She went over to the door, open it, and she went over to her boat. She pulled the lever and her boat sailed in to the water.

The pizza place was not far from her flat. It was only a couple building down. She stopped at the pizza place. She took out her phone and saw she had come just in time. She went to the door of the restraint and she entered it. She saw that there was rats eating there and there was four employees. Rita went up to the employees.

"I ordered a pick up for medium half cheese and half pepperoni pizza."

One employee went up to her.

"Alright, what is your name?"

"Rita Malone."

The employee went to the pizza boxes and gave Rita her order. Rita paid the employee, took the pizza box, and exits the restraint. She went in to her boat and she started her way towards Rat'o'lot. She felt the air against her skin as she sailed further into the water. She passed by some buildings until she reached Rat'o'lot. She looked at her phone and saw that it had just turned five. A few minutes passed and Roddy was walking right out of the building. He went over to the Jammy Dodger 2 and he came aboard.

"How was your day Roddy?" Rita asked.

"It was ok. How was work?" Roddy said.

Rita turned to Roddy.

"I will tell you when we get to my place. I picked up dinner."

Rita pulled the lever and she parked out away from Roddy's work place. She started to sail back to her home. They pass by some buildings and other busy boats. Before they both knew it, they were back in front of her building. Rita parked the boat and she carried the pizza box as they went in to the lobby. They went over to the elevator. It open and to their surprise, there was no one inside. They went inside and Rita pressed floor six. The doors closed and it went up. Since no one else was in the elevator with them, the doors opened to floor six. Roddy and Rita exit the elevator and went over to Rita's flat. Rita took out her keys and she opens the door to her flat. As they went inside, she placed the pizza box on the table and she closed her flat. She went over towards Roddy.

"I called in sick for work."

Roddy became shock.

"WHAT? DO YOU KNOW-"

Rita covered his mouth right away as she shushes him.

"Yes I do know that I could lose my job for that."

She took her hand off his mouth and he spoke to her.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Why did you do it?"

Rita went over to her groceries and she took out the notepads, pencils, easers, bags, and the fingerprint detector. She showed them to Roddy. He examined them.

"What are these for?"

Rita went over to the counter and she picked up the file of Olive Parker. She came back over to Roddy and he gasped as soon as he saw it.

"You weren't supposed to take that home!"

"I know. But I didn't take this home. I made a copy of it on the copy machine. He said I couldn't take this home. He didn't say that I couldn't make a copy of this."

"When did you do it?"

"When I went to get a drink at the fountain. I wasn't really getting a drink; I was really going to make a copy. It was easy because no one was in there."

Roddy nodded at her.

"Wow you're sneaky."

"Thank you. Anyway we both know that my dad is innocent."

"Yeah. He couldn't really have killed her. I don't find any reason of why he would do it and how he would do it."

"Exactly. I have a plan."

"What is the plan?"

Rita places her hands on her hips.

"The real murderer is out there somewhere and no one knows who it is. We don't know whether it is a male or a female. It could be anybody. We must find evidence to finding the real murderer."

Roddy knew what his girlfriend was saying.

"I know what you are saying!"

"Yes! We are going to solve this case! Both of us! We will find clues to the real murderer and we will bring him or her in to justice!"

"But Rita, we are not real detectives! I don't even know if you know what you are doing!"

Rita crossed her arms at him.

"I do know what I am doing. It won't be difficult."

"But what if we get in trouble? What if we end up dead?"

"Well that will be a risk that we will have to take."

Roddy just stood there in shock at her. Rita spoke to him again.

"You don't have to do this with me. I can do it on my own. I helped you get back up top. I guess you won't be returning the favor to your girlfriend."

Roddy shook his head and he sighed.

"Fine I will help you."

Rita looked at him in joy.

"Wonderful!"

They both took some plates out and they begin eating their pizza.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. The first suspect

Roddy was sitting at the table while Rita was walking back and forth. They were trying to think of why anybody would frame her dad.

"Whoever did it must be mad at him or something." Roddy said.

Rita put her right hand on her chin.

"It must be why."

Rita stopped and thinks for a moment. Then an idea came into her head. She smiled like if a light bulb came over her head.

"I know!"

Roddy stared at her. He knew that she must be up to something but he couldn't tell what it is.

"What?"

Rita crossed her arms and grin at Roddy.

"We are going to The Toad's lair!"

Roddy gasped at her. He thought that she must be crazy.

"What?! Your joking aren't you?"

Rita shook her head at Roddy.

"I am not joking! I am serious! I think The Toad did it! Who else do you think would have done that?"

Roddy just stood there at her. He knew that she had a point.

"Your right. Fine let's go." He groaned.

Rita and Roddy exist Rita's flat and they climbed aboard in Rita's Jammy Dodger 2. Rita pulled the lever and they drove off into the water. Rita remembers very well where The Toad's place is since she had try to steal her fake ruby back from him and she had been captured and brought there once after she met Roddy. It is right by the water gates. The same water gates that The Toad opened and tried to flush them away their city during the world cup final last year. They were closed again after she and Roddy saved the city. The Toad never opened them again. Most of the rats haven't even heard from him. It is possible that he could killed Olive and frame Rita's dad. It just has to be him. Who else could it be?

An hour passed when Rita and Roddy made it to the water gates. Rita parked away from the gates. She had the boat be closer to the darkness so they wouldn't be noticed. She jumped off her boat and on to the ground. She signal Roddy to jump and he did what he was told. They walked further into the darkness towards the gate. Roddy was not watching where he was going and he bumped in to Rita.

"Oh I'm sorry Rita!"

Rita sighed in relief.

"Well at least it's you."

"Why can't we just use a flashlight?"

"If we use a flashlight, The Toad will know that we are here!"

"Alright then."

Rita and Roddy walked further. Just then a cockroach crawled in front of them. Without thinking Roddy screamed in terror. Rita quickly covered his mouth.

"Shush!" she hissed.

Roddy removed her hand off his mouth.

"I am shush!"

Rita shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Just be more careful, ok Roddy?"

Roddy crossed his arms.

"I am trying to."

"Well try harder. The last thing we need is to get caught."

Rita and Roddy continue on into the darkness. They began to creep down as they reach the water gates. Rita began to approach a small hole that was in a wall. Roddy quietly went over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"This is how I snuck into The Toad's lair when I tried to steal back the ruby from him. We are going to use this to get inside."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am Roddy. I done this millions of times before. It's not hard. Come on!"

Roddy went up to the hole and Rita helped him inside. Rita turns straight forward into the right. She presses her hands on the walls as she takes each step with Roddy following close behind. She can hear water dripping as she went forward in to the darkness. She was quite used to it because she had done it before. She kept on going straight forward until she recognized the surroundings and turns to Roddy.

"Ok, after we take a couple more steps, we would be in The Toad's walls."

"Wait then how would we get out?"

"There is a hole located in his room behind the book case. We will just push it open."

"Won't it create a lot of noise?"

"Yes but I done it before and I am very careful. Just follow my lead and everything will be fine."

Rita kept on going straight and she crotches down to the floor. She signals to Roddy that they are now right behind The Toad's walls. Roddy then crotch down as he follows Rita. They can hear voices outside of the walls as they went further. They knew that the voices were The Toad's and Le Frog's.

"So cousin have you ever heard the song "Low"?" Le Frog asked.

"No. I never even heard of it." The Toad answered.

Rita and Roddy then heard bits of "Low" by Flo Rida playing off of Le Frog's phone.

"Oh that song. Yes I heard that song before. What about it?" The Toad said.

"I like that song." Le Frog said.

Rita and Roddy heard Le Frog played the song again until they heard the sound of the phone being taken away. They figured that The Toad had taken the phone away from him.

"That's enough! You'll get that song stuck in my head!"

"Oh come on cousin!"

Rita stopped when she saw a hole in the wall. Roddy bumps in to her but fortunately he didn't make a lot of noises.

"How are we going to get the bookshelf out of the way?" he whispered to her.

"I will push it out of the way."

"Are you sure?"

"I am one hundred percent positive. I done it millions of times before and I never get caught."

Roddy stood at her.

"I don't know what to think of you." He chuckled.

Rita grins and chuckled back at him.

"Well I am quite your little jewel aren't I?"

They both chuckled until they remembered what they were doing. Rita presses her hands against the wall in front of her and she felt the sense of wood with her palms. She assumed that it was the book shelf. She waited a few minutes until she carefully and quietly pushes the book shelf forward. She was cautious that she didn't make any noises at all. Roddy just stayed where he was. He didn't know whether or not to help her. He knows that Rita knows what she is doing. He also doesn't want to make any more noises. Rita pushes the shelf until there was a small crack between it and the wall. Light was shown through the crack. Rita peaked through it. She saw that no one was in The Toad's room.

"The coast is clear." She whispered to Roddy.

She pushes the shelf towards the right so it would create a crack that would both her and Roddy. Rita slid through the crack and she took a couple steps in to the room. She signals Roddy to come out and he did what he was told. Rita tiptoed forward in to the room. The Toad's room had pictures of himself all over the wall and very nice furniture. The bed was enormous with a London flag as the covers. Of course he had his own collection of everything he had collected from up top. It was a surprise that he had replaced his collection so quickly since Roddy accidently destroyed it last year. As they were sneaking over towards the door, they heard voices of The Toad and Le Frog just outside the door. Rita stopped and she turns to Roddy. She shushes as she puts her index finger in front of her lips. He nods at her. Rita sneaks up to the door and she presses her ear up against it. Roddy stood a couple inches behind her. They both can hear The Toad and Le Frog talking.

"Whatever." Le Frog said.

"Why are you here anyway Le Frog?" The Toad asked.

"I don't know. I was in the mood."

"Well I am not. Go home."

"You should be polite to your own cousin. You came to my birthday party last night which started at seven pm and it lasted till three am and I wasn't rude to you."

"I came because you were my cousin. I wouldn't have come if I knew that it was going to last that long. Why did you invite Spike and Whitey there any way?"

"I happen to befriend them."

"Why? Their stupid!"

"They seem ok to me."

"Whatever."

"What did you do today?"

"I was sleeping because I didn't get enough sleep from your stupid party! I'm guessing that you were sleeping too."

"I was sleeping for an hour until I woke up and I went to the movies with my hench frogs."

Rita and Roddy both glanced at each other. Olive was murdered last night and if The Toad was at Le Frog's party, then he couldn't possibly kill her and frame Rita's dad. The Toad didn't do it. He is not the real murderer. Rita and Roddy knew that they both have to get out of here before they get noticed. As they begin to walk back, Roddy wasn't watching where he was going and bumped right into a Prince Charles statue. It shattered in to a millions pieces on the ground. It made a giant racket. Rita signals to Roddy that they have to leave quickly. The Toad and Le Frog both heard the noise.

"What was that?" The Toad asked.

Le Frog shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't live here."

The Toad looks at his bedroom door.

"It's from there. Come on!"

The Toad and Le Frog went over to the door. The Toad turned the knob and opened the door. They saw no sign of any one in the room except that the statue was broken.

* * *

Rita pulled the lever and her boat went away from the water gates as soon as possible. She and Roddy and escaped from The Toad and Le Frog before they would even get caught. If they didn't leave right away, they would have been caught. They didn't spoke to each other until they knew for sure that they were nowhere even close to The Toad's place.

"Well there goes our first suspect." Roddy said.

Rita shook her head.

"I thought that it would be him but it turns out that it wasn't. I looked at Olive's file and it said that she had died at ten thirty. So since The Toad went to the party then he didn't kill her. Spike and Whitey were at the party and Le Frog was the host so neither of them had done it."

Roddy crossed his arms.

"So if The Toad didn't do it, then who did?"

Rita sighed.

"I don't know. But we have to find out for sure."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. A first clue

Rita dropped off Roddy at his flat. As he was getting off, she spoke to him.

"Do you have work off tomorrow and any time during the week?"

"I am off work on Mondays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays."

Rita sighed. Tomorrow will be Thursday. She would have to wait for him. Or she could try to find some of the clues on her own. She could look for clues while he is at work and when she brings him home, she will tell him what she finds and then they both would look for clues together. She crossed her arms before she spoke to her boyfriend.

"Alright, this is what we are going to do. When you are at work, I will do this on my own, I will take you to my flat and I will tell you what I find out, then we would both look for clues. When you are off work, I will pick you up and we will look for clues together, and then we will discuss what we find. Either way, we both would go over the clues that we had find. Is that clear?"

Roddy nodded his head at his girlfriend.

"That will be fine. Goodnight Rita."

"Goodnight Roddy."

Roddy walked into his building while Rita pulled the lever and started to make her way home. She couldn't believe that it wasn't The Toad. She thought that it was him but it turns out that it wasn't. She doesn't know who else would kill Olive and frame her dad. It just doesn't make sense to her. If The Toad didn't kill her, then who did? Rita decided that she will look at Olive's police file again when she gets home. It must have some kind of information.

Rita opens her flat door and she came inside. She turns on the light as she went over to the counter. She picked up the file and she places it on her table. She picked up her notepad and her pencil. She sat on her chair and she began observing the file. It showed the time of Olive's death which Rita already knows. However it did show her what number was her flat. This could be useful to Rita. She could stop by the building and ask the neighbors questions about Olive. There could be people that Olive knew before she died. They could even give Rita information about where she works and everything. Rita decided that she will go to the building where Olive works at tomorrow.

As Rita was going to put the file back on the counter, she noticed something else on the file. She saw that Olive was involved in a lawsuit twice both over the same reason and that she was arrested once for being involved in a chemical explosion in a lab but no one was hurt or killed. It showed that she was only given a warning and had to pay a fine for her arrest. Both lawsuits were both paid off before they were brought to court. However the lawsuits did not give Rita any more evidence except that other than Olive, there were two other rats involved in both of the lawsuits. For some reason, it wouldn't say what the lawsuits was over, why they were made, and whether if Olive was the plaintiff or the defendant. This could be a reason of why Olive was murdered. Same with the arrest. Rita knew that this must have something to do with Olive's death. She just wished that the files gave her more information. At least that they gave her something. She decided that she should call Roddy right away.

Rita took her phone out and she began dialing his number. She presses the phone against her right ear. As she waited, she kept on begging for him to pick up. Finally she heard his voice on the phone.

"Hello?"

Rita can tell that Roddy had been sleeping and that she had woken him up by calling him.

"Roddy it's me!"

She heard Roddy yawn on the phone. She probably should have waited to tell him tomorrow instead of waking him up in the middle of the night.

"Rita, do you know what time it is? It is almost midnight."

Rita wished that she could apologize and hung up but she knew that since she had got him on the phone, she might as well just tell him what she had just discovered.

"I know and I am sorry about that Roddy. But this is important! I think I found a clue about Olive!"

"What?"

"I looked at her police file and I found out something!"

"What is it?"

"I found out that she was involved in a lawsuit twice for the same reason. The lawsuits were both paid off before they went to court. One lawsuit was filed on December eleventh 2005 and the other lawsuit was filed on July first 2008. The file showed that there were two other rats involved in the lawsuit but it didn't say who they were."

"So was she the plaintiff or the defendant?"

"It didn't say. But I found something else as well. She was arrested on March tenth 2010 for being involved in a chemical explosion in some kind of lab. No one was injured and killed though. She was just given a warning and she had to pay a fine."

"That's a lot."

"I know it is and you know what I think. I think these reports might have something to do with her death. This is a clue."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"The file said what number that her flat is in her building. Tomorrow I will go to her building and I will question her neighbors. They might give me plenty of information that I need to know. They might tell me where she works and everything."

"Ok."

"When they give me information and or if I found anything that might be useful, I will tell you when I pick you up from work and then the two of us are going to look for more clues."

"Alright that will work."

Rita knew that she must apologize to him and let him get back to sleep. He would get in a lot of trouble with Ron Dillon if he doesn't get to sleep.

"I am sorry for waking you."

"That is ok."

Rita knew that she might as well hang up now.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rita shut off her phone and places it on the counter. She went in to her bedroom. She put on her PJs and she got under her covers in her bed. She shut off her lights. It took her a long time to doze off because she was thinking about the clue that she had just revealed about Olive.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. questions

The alarm went off but Rita slams her hand on it. She rose up from her bed, went over to her drawer, picked out her clothes, places her clothes on her bed, went into her bathroom, and shut the door. She shook a shower for a few minutes. She shampoo and conditions her hair as she was singing in the shower. When she came out of her shower, she put a white robe on. She brushes her teeth and spits into the sink. She turns on the knob and she watches the water wash away the spit. She went over to her heater and blow dried her red hair. After she was done, she shut off the heater and went over towards the bed for her clothes. She puts on her outfit. Rita had put on an orange shirt with a London flag on it, and a pair of dark jeans. She went over to her mirror in her bathroom. She brushed her hair and puts on a dark headband. She usually would straighten her natural curls but this time she kept it curly. She stares at her appearance in her mirror. She looked different with her hair down since she always wore it up in a ponytail. It was the first time in a while since she had worn her hair down.

Rita made her bed and left the room. She went over to the kitchen. She picks out a cereal and she puts the box on the kitchen table. The cereal that she picks out was chocolate cheesepuffs. It is a very popular cereal in Ratopolis. She takes out a spoon and a bowl. She opens the fridge and she took out some milk. She placed it on her table. She pours the cereal into her bowl and then she pours the milk. She puts her spoon in it. She sat down at the table. She watches the TV as she eats her breakfast. Rita has a small flat screen TV that sits on one of the counters in the kitchen. She often watches the news in the morning while she is eating her breakfast. Today she expected that Olive's murder would be on the news this morning but she was wrong. She figured that it was yesterday's news and that it would be updated once more evidence is discovered. She shuts off the TV when she finished her breakfast. She puts the cereal box away. She puts the bowl and spoon in the sink. She went over to her closet. She pulls out a long white jacket. She went over to the table and she grabs her notepad and pencil. Rita went over to her door and she exits her flat.

She starts her way to Olive's flat in her boat. She remembered very well where it was. It was right next to the bridge. Rita felt the air against her skin as she pulled the lever and her boat slowly swam forward into the water. She can hear the engine working in the sewer water. She remembers what she is going to do. When she goes to the building, she will ask Olive's neighbors about her. She was sure that they could give her plenty of answers. Maybe they would know about the lawsuits and Olive's arrest. It would help Rita very much. She couldn't understand why anyone would want to frame her dad. She knew why The Toad would, but he didn't kill Olive, and neither did Le Frog, Spike, and Whitey. It must be someone that Olive knew. But what does her dad have anything to do with this? Rita doesn't know but she has to find out somehow.

As she passes by rats in her boat, she notices that they were talking about Olive's murder. They were reading it in newspapers and they were spreading the word to each other. So far she didn't hear any of them mention anything about her dad. She was glad that they didn't because she doesn't want anybody to think that he had actually gone up to Olive's flat, attacked her, and kill her. She knows that he didn't kill her. Someone had framed him for some reason. She couldn't believe that Officer Collins actually believed that it was her dad who killed Olive. Sure he found a bandage that was the same as her dad's, but he actually thought that it was him. Rita shook her head at the thought of it. None of it made sense to her. But she just has to do what she can to prove that her dad is innocent. She remembered that Officer Collins said that the employees noticed that the camera had been shut off and that the bandage was found inside the security room. She should ask them first. They must have some kind of idea about Olive. At least they should anyway.

A few minutes passed when Rita finally arrived at the building where Olive's flat was. She noticed that the yellow line was still in front of the place. It didn't surprise her very much. She parked the boat in front of the building. She stepped out of it slowly and she paced over to the lobby room. She had to bend down under the yellow line so she can get through. She went over to the door and she made her way inside.

The lobby was different from the lobby at her building. The walls were white with some paintings on it, there was some nice furniture, there was a long red carpet on the floor, the floor was golden, and there were red curtains next to the elevator. Rita wished that her building was like this. Olive was really lucky that she had lived in a lovely place like this. Rita just stood there and she began looking for any sign of the employees. She saw two male employees standing coming out of a room talking to each other. She went over to them. They should be able to answer her questions. She hopes they would.

"Hello, my name is Rita Malone." She said.

The employees turned to face her with friendly smiles.

"Welcome, are you moving in?" one asked.

"No but-"

"Oh I get it now. You're here to visit someone. Are we correct?" the other asked.

Rita was just about to scream because she was frustrated with their ridiculous questions but she decided just to ignore their questions and start asking them her own questions.

"No. I am here to ask you questions about Olive Parker?"

The employees stood there in shock at her.

"Uh, didn't you hear about her death?"

"Yes I did hear about her death, and that is why I would like to ask you two some questions."

The employees nodded their heads at her. Rita took out her notepad and pencil before she speaks to them.

"Do you know how long she had lived here?"

One of the employees crossed his arms at her.

"We weren't working here at the time she moved in but we remember her saying that she had been living here since April 2005. She said that she was forced to move because she had gotten kicked out of her last flat. She said that she was violating the rules at her former home. She had a very successful career. I remember that although I don't remember where she worked at. "

Rita nodded her head at them.

"I heard that the security camera went off, is that true?"

One employee nodded at her.

"Yes, that is true."

Rita crossed her arms.

"Can I have a look at the cameras?"

Both of the employees gasped.

"No!"

"Why not?"

She noticed that they were trying to look for an answer quick but was unable to do so. She was about to walk past them until they block her and spoke to her.

"We are getting our problem solved!"

She noticed that they sounded like they were hiding something from her.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing!"

"No you both sound like you are hiding something from me! What is it?"

"We are just excited that our problem will be solved soon!"

"To me you both sound like you're anxious about something."

"We just want our problem to solve soon!"

"Do you two know when you are going to have them fixed?"

"Oh we don't need to have them fixed."

Rita places her left arm on her hip.

"Well then how are you going to get the cameras working?"

"They turned back on."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah they were just turned back on suddenly."

"How did they turn off?"

"Someone had come into our security room somehow."

"Do you know who is was and whether it was a male or female?"

"No. We don't even know when it could have happen."

"Do you two remember the last time you left the security room?"

The other employee places his hands on his hips.

"We don't remember."

Rita just stood there speechless.

"Really? You can't be serious."

"No…..uh…..there were just so many people in the lobby. We don't know how someone could have come into the security room."

"Well I'm sure that you must have some kind of idea if there was anybody who could have gotten close to the security room."

"No we don't."

"What time was it when you left the security room?"

"We didn't leave at all."

Rita raises her right eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, you told me just moments ago that you don't remember leaving the security room and now you're saying that you never left at all?"

The two employees just stood there at her. They both looked like they didn't know what to say until one of them spoke up.

"We just recently remembered. It's a miracle!"

"Yeah right. Anyway, do you two know what flat number is Olive's?"

Rita already knew what Olive's flat number is but she is pretending that she doesn't know because they could get suspicious and they could call Officer Collins.

"Don't look in there!"

"Uh…..I wasn't going to look in her flat; I was going to ask her neighbors some questions."

The employees shook their heads before they speak.

"Madam you're just going to have to leave."

"What?!"

"Yeah you should go."

"I did nothing wrong. I just ask you two some questions."

"Yeah and we think that you should leave. We'll call the cops on you if you don't."

Rita rolled her eyes at them.

"Alright I don't know what your problems are but I am just going to the floor that Olive's flat is on; ask her neighbors some questions, and then I promise both of you that I will leave."

The employees had their mouths wide open.

"Top floor, number 97!" One employee shouted.

The other employee covered his mouth and shushes him.

"Shut up!"

Rita walks away from them. She wrote down everything that had happen from when she spoke to them to when one of them told her where Olive's flat was. It was quite interesting. Their hiding something from her. It was quite obvious. They seem to be honest with her when they told her about when and why Olive moved and that she had a nice job. But ever since she started to ask them about the security cameras, they seem insincere and frightened. Their story sounded fake alright. They had tried to lie to her a couple times and she had caught them. She knows that they didn't kill Olive because she remembered that Officer Collin said that they were there with him when Olive was pushed out the window but they seem to know about something.

After Rita finished writing down her information, she made her way over to the elevator. She waited for a few minutes until the elevator finally opened. She went inside with about five other rats. She saw that the top floor was 9 so she pressed the button. The doors closed and the elevator went up. This elevator was different from the elevator from her building. The doors were golden. The walls were golden as well and the wall in the back was glass that showed a view of Ratopolis. It would look pretty neat at night. The floors were painted silver. It took a while for the elevator to reach the top floor since there were other rats in there. Rita crossed her arms and waited patiently. A few minutes passed when she finally reached the top floor. She walked out as soon as the doors open. Rita entered in to a long hallway filled with doors on each side. She glanced over her right shoulder as she watched the elevator door closed and went down. She looked back into the hallway.

The walls were painted silver and the floor was golden with a very long fancy carpet that went from the elevator to the end of the hallway. The walls and the floor were pretty much sharing the same color with the floor and walls in the elevator only reversed. Rita noticed that the doors were white and the numbers on them were golden. She remembered that Olive's flat was number 97. There would be neighbors next to that number. She will ask them. Rita slowly went forward into the hallway. Despite how much she loved how the walls and the floor looked, she ignored them and she was focused on getting towards Olive's flat. Suddenly she saw a door slam open in front of her and a young male rat was thrown out of the flat. He fell right on the floor and he was starting to come towards the door.

"Look can't we just talk about-"

The door slammed shut before he could even finish his sentence. The male rat was about the same age as Rita. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with dark jeans. He had brown tennis shoes on. He saw that Rita had seen what happen. Rita crossed his arms at him.

"Uh….what was that about?"

The male rat put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh nothing. It just between me and my girlfriend. We got into a fight."

"I see. I am Rita Malone. Do you live here?"

"I am Cory. Yes I do live here."

"I am guessing that you live here with your girlfriend."

"Yes she moved in with me a couple months ago."

"Then why did she throw you out of your own flat?"

"Oh she is just mad. She does that often."

Rita suddenly rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Anyway, I have a couple questions that I would like to ask you. Do you know Olive Parker?"

Cory gasped at her.

"Yes, she worked with me. We always hated each other."

Rita took out her notepad and pencil.

"So I am guessing that you are her neighbor?"

"Yes I am."

"So why did the two of you hate each other?"

Cory put his left hand behind his head.

"I found her quite a bit of a snob. She found me as a jerk. She and I would always get in a fight a couple times at work. We always seem to be in competition with each other for some reason. She and her lab partner would always be better than me at work."

"So would that be any reason of why you would kill her?"

"No I never killed her! I would never kill anyone!"

Just then his door slams open and out came an angry female rat. She was a couple years younger than Rita and she had long blonde hair. She had brown eyes. She wore pick lip gloss, blue eye shadow, and had a pearl necklace. She had diamond earrings on. She wore a pink shirt with a pink skirt that reaches her ankles. She wore pink heals. She walked up to Cory.

"We're through!"

"Wait your breaking up with me Kayla?"

Kayla rolled her eyes at Cory and started to head towards the elevator. Rita watched as Kayla waited for the elevator to come up. She turn back to face Cory.

"Ok…..have anything ever happen at work that you two got mad at each other?"

"Yeah. It was a few years ago, she and I accidently spilled some chemicals and it created an explosion. Everyone there got arrested and Olive only had a warning and had to pay a fine but she rat me out saying that it was my idea and I had to go to court. I was found guilty and I spent two months in prison. I was on probation for a year and I had to do three hundred and seventy nine hours of community service. After that I lost my job and I work at a hospital now."

Rita wrote down every single thing that he had told her. She looked back up at him.

"Alright is there anything else?"

"No that is about it."

"Can you tell me where she worked at?"

"She worked at Lab of wonders. It is a science lab. She worked there with other members."

Rita wrote it down in her notepad so she would remember it.

"Ok, is there any other neighbor that Olive had known before she died?"

Cory pointed down the hall.

"Yes Laura knew her. She lives right across from her flat. Do you know what her flat number is?"

"I do. Thank you."

Cory went back in his flat while Rita started her way towards the flat that was across from Olive's flat. The number on the flat that was across from Olive's flat was 96. Rita politely knocks on the door. She heard footsteps coming over and the door open. She figured that it was Laura. Laura was a couple years older than her. She had curly dark hair tied up in a ponytail. She had brown eyes. She wore flowing red lipstick and dark blue eye shadow. She wore a red shirt and dark genes. She was blowing on a pink bubble gum and she popped it.

"How may I help you?"

Laura had a high pitched voice that sounded like she was talking through her nose.

"Hello Laura. Cory told me about you. I am Rita Malone and I have a few questions about Olive Parker."

Laura crossed her arms at Rita.

"What about her?"

"Have you and Olive had any kind of problems?"

"Not really. But in the past years, she would ask me if she would burrow some money from me and she promised me that she would pay me back and I did. However she never did and she knew that. I would go over to her place and confront her but she would always tell me that I never offered to pay her back and that I just gave her the money. I stopped giving her money after a couple years. She never told me what she needed the money for."

Rita was shocked when she heard that. She wrote down every single thing that Laura had told her. Rita looked back up at her.

"Would that be any reason of why you would kill her?"

Laura's jaw dropped open.

"Look I know that she lied to me and never pay me back but I wouldn't kill her over that! I am not like that!"

"Is there anything else?"

"No. But I remember that she told me where she used to live."

"Can you tell me?"

"She used to live at Charles's palace."

Rita wrote it down in her notepad.

"Ok. Thank you." Laura closed the door as Rita started to make her way back to the elevator. Rita looked at her notepad. She knew that she has a lot of things to tell Roddy when he gets off work.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. The next step

**I am so sorry for the long update! It was thunder storming from where I live so I couldn't go on my laptop because it would have damage my computer and I only was able to go on my IPod to review stories on here! I promise that I will be updating more and that I will finish this story! **

Rita had just picked up Roddy from work and brought him to her flat. He is now sitting at her table. Rita threw down her notepad in front of him. Roddy stared up at her.

"So did you find anything?"

Rita crossed her arms at him.

"Yes I found a lot of things!"

Roddy blinked at her a few times before Rita spoke to him.

"I ask the two employees who were there with Officer Collins when Olive was pushed out the window. They said that she had been living at her flat since April 2005 because she had been kicked out of her former flat for violating the rules. They also told me that she had a nice career but they didn't remember where she worked at. But when I ask if I could have a look at the security cameras, they suddenly became frighten and they kept on changing their story of why they didn't want me to do that, I ask them how the camera turned off and they said that they didn't know. I ask them if they remember the last time they left the security room, and they said that they didn't remember leaving at all because there was so many people in the lobby. I ask them what time it was when they left the security room and they told me that they had never left at all. They had lied to me! Then they tried to lie to me again but I didn't buy it. I pretended that I didn't know where Olive's flat was so I ask them and they didn't want me to go up there. I told them that I was just going to ask her neighbors some questions and suddenly they wanted me to leave. One of them was able to tell me where her flat was although I already knew. Starting from when I ask them about the security cameras, they kept on trying to lie to me but I caught both of them! They both acted like they were hiding something from me."

Roddy gasped after what he had just heard from his girlfriend.

"They must know something! They can't be the killers but they must have some kind of idea about Olive's death."

"Exactly. They said that the cameras were turned off and that they had never left the security room. I am guessing that they turned them off their selves. But why would they do that? Also why would they call Officer Collins if they were the ones who turn off the cameras?"

"Maybe they were working for someone?"

Rita's eyes widen.

"Well that is quite possible, but who would they be working for and why would they be working for him or her?"

"Did you find anything else?"

Rita placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes! I came to Olive's floor and I found two of her neighbors that knew her. One neighbor was someone who used to work with her. His name was Cory. He said that they always hated each other. They would get in a fight with each other at work. He said that they were always in competition with each other. Olive and her lab partner were always better than him at work. He said that he and Olive spilled some chemicals in an explosion. Olive had told the cops that he was responsible for the explosion. He went to court where he was found guilty and spends a few months in prison. He was on probation for a year and had to do community service. He lost his job at the lab and he now works at a hospital."

"That explains Olive's arrest for the chemical explosion."

Rita crossed her arms. She let out a breath before she spoke.

"Yeah it does."

"I'm guessing that he killed her."

"Let's not go over our heads just yet. I hadn't told you about the other neighbor. Her name was Laura. She said that Olive would borrow money from her and promise to pay her back but she never kept her promise. Laura would try to get Olive to pay her back but Olive still never paid her back. Laura stopped loaning her money after a couple years. She also said that Olive never told her what she needed the money for."

"Was Olive like this when you knew her?"

"She wasn't like that to me but I did hear that she mistreated some people but I never witness it."

Roddy and Rita just stayed where they were. They remain silent until Roddy spoke up.

"Did they give you any other information?"

"Cory told me where Olive worked and Laura told me where Olive used to live."

Roddy stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh that's good."

Rita picked up her notepad and gazed at it.

"Olive worked at a science lab called Lab of Wanders and she used to live at Charles's palace."

Rita looked back at Roddy.

"So what are we going to do Rita?"

"We are going to both of these places Roddy. I am sure that there would be people that Olive had known before she died. Maybe they will give us more information. Don't you think?"

"Well it's possible."

Rita placed her hands on her hips.

"That is what we will do."

Rita and Roddy went in to Rita's Jammy dodger 2. Rita pulled the lever and the boat began sailing into the water. She can feel the air blowing in her face as they went further into the water. Her hair was flying but Rita didn't mind. In fact she loved it. Roddy stood behind Rita. They had been dating for a while now and he thinks that they should move on to the next step soon but he doesn't know when.

Soon Rita parked her boat in front of Lab of wonders.

"We are at Lab of wonders Roddy."

Roddy couldn't believe it. It had gone by so fast.

"We are here?"

Rita nodded her head at Roddy.

"Once we get inside, we will ask people for questions about Olive."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Lab of wonders and Charles's palace

Rita and Roddy stepped out of Rita's boat. They had stopped in front of a big white building. There were some big glass windows. The doors were big and anyone can see right through them. Rita and Roddy can tell that there were probably about twenty floors inside the place. They went straight forward towards the building. They open the door and they went inside.

They had entered into a big lobby. There were rats with white lab coats on. They were walking all over in the lobby. The walls and the floor were white. Rita and Roddy couldn't help looking at them. They had never been in an area that was so white. They shook their heads so they can remember what they were doing.

"Now what do we do?" Roddy asked.

Rita placed her hands on her hips before she spoke to Roddy.

"We will-"

"Hello Rita."

Standing right in front of Rita was Aulora. She had a white lab coat on and she had fancy pins in her short hair.

"Hello Aulora." Rita said.

"Who is this lovely gentleman?" Aulora asked.

"Oh Roddy, this is Aulora. Aulora, this is my boyfriend Roddy."

Roddy and Aulora shook each other's hands and said hello to each other.

"What brings you here Aulora?"

"I work here. I thought that I was going to lose my job but I didn't. My lab partner is no longer working with me. I am quite glad because I was starting to want a new lab partner. It was bad enough that my ex-boyfriend broke up with me for someone else."

"Well that's great that you still have your job. I'm sorry about your ex-boyfriend."

"That's alright Rita. I kind of saw it coming. Our relationship hasn't been going well lately. He never really got along with my lab partner. I'm just glad that I still have my job. Are you getting a job here?"

"No, my father got accused of murder and we are trying to prove his innocence."

Aulora got a confused look on her face.

"Oh my. That's awful. Why would they think that he did it?"

Rita shrugged her shoulders before she responded back to Aulora.

"I don't know. I don't even get why they think that it was him. He is in a wheelchair."

Aulora's eyes widen and she bit her lower lip. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"How could they think that it was him?"

"Someone had framed him for some reason. Someone supposedly shut off the security cameras and then after the murder, there was a bandage that was the same as my father's bandage in the security room. I know that he didn't do anything because I know him and he wouldn't do anything like that. I have a feeling that the employees had shut off the cameras for some reason. We know that they aren't the murders but we have a feeling that they know something about the murder."

Aulora took a breath and she spoke to Rita.

"Well, more likely they would find out who the real killer is quickly because there is no way that your dad could have killed anybody. Who did they think that he murdered?"

"Olive Parker."

Aulora looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh my god. I heard about her murder too. She was quite harmless. She used to work here."

Rita crossed her arms.

"We know. We are here to question anyone who knew her and see if they have any questions about her so we can find out who the real killer is."

Aulora suddenly coughed into her right hand.

"Are you alright Aulora?"

"I am quite alright thank you. I just had a little cough. I wish I can help you but I barely know Olive so I couldn't really give you a lot of information about her. If I knew her, I would tell you everything about her. But I know some people who work here that know her. I would show you to them but I have to get back to work. I can tell you who she knew."

"That will be great Aulora."

Aulora place her hands in her pockets and let out a breath.

"Terry and Yasmine."

"Thank you."

Aulora walked away from Rita and Roddy. Rita glanced over at Roddy.

"Alright then, we are going to have to look for Terry and Yasmine."

"They should be around here somewhere, Rita."

Rita placed her hands on her hips and looks around the lobby. She noticed that there was a tour that was getting ready to start. She noticed that there was a young rat with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She saw that she had a name tag with the name Yasmine on there. It must be Yasmine! Rita gasped before she spoke to Roddy.

"Roddy look! There's Yasmine!"

"Alright then let's go over to her!"

Rita and Roddy walked over to Yasmine. Yasmine was just about to lead the tour group when she was approached by them.

"Hello Yasmine, I am Rita and this is Roddy."

Yasmine sighed and crossed her arms at them.

"What do you want?"

Her voice was a soft gentle voice.

"We would like to ask you a couple questions about Olive." Roddy said.

Yasmine rolled her eyes.

"Oh I know her. I used to be her lab partner until she double crossed me! She said that after we performed an experiment in the lab, she would allow me to get fifty percent of the payment. She lied to me and she took all of the money that she was paid for. I quit being her lab partner in 2005 and I teamed up with another rat and we sued her but she paid the lawsuit before it went to court."

Rita's mouth was wide open. She had just gotten information about one of Olive's lawsuits.

"Would that be any reason to why you would murder her?"

Yasmine's face turned red.

"Uh….no! I had issues with her but I would never kill her! I stopped being her lab partner a long time ago!"

Roddy decided to ask her who was the other person who was sueing Olive.

"Who was-"

Yasmine stormed off away from Roddy and Rita before they could even ask her any more questions. They wrote down everything that Yasmine had told them into their notepads.

"At least we got some of the information about one of the lawsuits." Roddy said.

"I agree with you. We just need to find out more."

Just then a male rat with dark curly hair and a white lab coat on came over to them.

"Are you two touring here?"

"No we-"

Just then Rita noticed the name tag. The male rat was Terry.

"We would like to ask you information about Olive Parker."

"You two have to leave. If you're not touring here, then you shouldn't be here."

"Just tell us-"

"Look I can't tell you anything about Olive. Just leave!"

"But-"

Just then Terry pushed Roddy and Rita out the doors. They turned as they watched him slammed the doors. They both sighed in frustration.

"I don't believe it!" Roddy said.

"I know Roddy."

"So I am guessing that we will get to Charles's palace now?"

Rita had an idea.

"Not yet. Wait here."

Rita opened the door and came back in the building. Roddy waited for a couple minutes. Soon Rita came back out dragging Terry out by his tail. She places him in front of her and Roddy.

"ALRIGHT YOU ARE GOING TO TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT OLIVE! WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"

Terry just froze where he was. He blinked before he spoke.

"I was very close friends with her. I know that she had issues with her lab partners. She would take all of the credit and not give any to them or she would double cross them. Once she asked me if I would be her lab partner and I refused because I didn't want her to treat me like how she treated the other lab partners so she got mad at me and she lied to the other staff about me. She told them that I had threatened to shut the place down and I almost got fired. We never spoke to each other since then. "

"Would that be any reason to why you would kill her?" Roddy asked.

"No, I would never kill her! I never even came in her flat. She never gave me the key! It was probably a neighbor or someone who has the key to her flat!"

"Thank you for your information."

Terry walked back into the building. Rita and Roddy wrote down everything that Terry had told them and they begin coming over to Rita's boat.

"That was quite interesting." Roddy said.

Rita pulled the lever and the boat went forward into the water.

"Yeah it sure was. I wonder what we will find out at Charles's palace."

They went down a few blocks until they finally reached Charles's palace. It was a small brown building. It wasn't as nice as Olive's flat where she was murdered though. Rita parked the boat in front of the building. She and Roddy both stepped out of the boat and they started to head over towards the building.

"I hope that we would get enough information here." Roddy said.

"I hope so too." Rita said.

They both open the doors and walked right into the building. The lobby was small. The walls were brown and the floors shared the same color. There was some cheap furniture in there. There was an elevator in the lobby. Just then an employee came up to Rita and Roddy.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we have some questions about Olive Parker. We heard that she used to live here." Rita said.

The employee placed his hands on his hips before he spoke to them.

"I remember her. Oh my name is Harry by the way."

"So Harry, is there anything that you would like to tell us about Olive?" Roddy asked.

"She used to live here for a while and I was her ex-boyfriend. We had to kick her out because she wasn't following the rules. She was not allowed to blur her music and she always had her radio on. She never paid rent and she would always purposely lie that she would but she never did. She always got in to fights with some of her neighbors. After we had gotten enough complaints about her, we kicked her out and because of that she broke up with me."

"So would that be any reason to why you would murder her?" Rita asked.

Harry's eyes widen.

"No! Our relationship went quite well. I had recently tried to get her to make up with me."

Rita and Roddy wrote down everything that Harry had told them in their notepads. They both looked back up at him.

"Is there any neighbors that Olive had known here?"

Harry crossed his arms before he spoke.

"I know a few. Jane-"

Roddy's eyes widen and he gasped.

"Wait. Jane Phillips?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"You know her Roddy?" Rita asked.

"Yes, she works at where I work. Is she here?"

"No she is out." Harry said.

"Then I could just ask her at work."

"That will do Roddy. Who else knew Olive?" Rita asked.

"George knew her but he moved out a long time ago."

"Can you give me his number?" Rita asked.

Harry walked over to a lobby desk and he went on a computer. He types something down until he took out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it. He walked over to Roddy and Rita. He gave them the paper. Rita looked down at the paper and thanked Harry before she and Roddy went out the doors. They headed over towards Rita's boat. Rita pulled the lever as they climbed aboard.

"Do you think we will find out who it is soon?" Roddy asked.

"I hope so. But we still have to find out why the murderer framed my dad."

* * *

It was evening. Rita was in her bedroom in her flat. She was looking at her notepads. She saw that she had a lot of information about Olive. But she still doesn't have enough to find out who killed her. Just then she heard one of her windows broke. She rushed out of her room and ran in to the living room. She saw that one of the windows had broken and broken glass was all over the ground. Rita also noticed something on the ground. There was a rock with paper wrapped up around it. She picked up the rock and took off the paper. Rita saw that it was a note. She un wrap the note and she read it.

"_I know what you are doing. You are trying to prove that I am Olive's real killer. I would advise you to stop before it gets worse. This is your warning."_

Rita just stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just read. Rita knew that she and Roddy are going to have to be more careful since the real murderer somehow found out that they are trying to bring him or her to justice. She wondered if Roddy got the same message too.

Just then she heard her phone went off. It was coming from her room. Rita ran into her room. She picked up her phone that was sitting on her nightstand next to her bed. She saw that Roddy is calling her. She felt her heart pumping. She pressed her phone against her right ear.

"Roddy what happen?"

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	10. Help!

"Rita, thank god you picked up!"

Rita can tell that something had happen to Roddy because his voice sounded shaky. She felt her heart racing faster as she spoke to him.

"I'm guessing that you got the message too."

"What message?"

"The message from Olive's murderer. He or she knows that we are trying to bring him or her to justice. A rock with a note was thrown through my window. I picked up the note and I read it. It said that the murderer knows what we are up to. Did you get any messages?"

"No, but someone called me on my phone, I picked up but no one was there. I tried to look at the caller ID to see which number it was but it said restricted."

Rita's eyes widen. It must be the real murderer calling.

"Roddy, I think that it might be the murderer."

She can hear Roddy gulp. Just then she heard the door opening and footsteps going in to another room. Roddy spoke to her in a worried tone.

"Rita, someone just came into my flat!"

"Oh no! Can you get out?"

Rita heard the sound of footsteps and Roddy's breathing.

"Rita, I have to go! Someone is after me! You have to help me! Bye!"

"NO RODDY-"

Roddy then hung up on Rita. Rita just stood there stunned. Her mouth and eyes were wide open. She knew that Roddy is in big trouble and she has to help him. Rita put her keys in her pocket and she ran out of her flat. She ran down the hall on her way to the elevator. Right when she was about to get in, the doors closed. Rita growled and ran over to the stairs. She ran down as fast as she possibly can. She didn't care how many steps there were, she just wanted to get to her boat, go to Roddy's flat, and save him before it's too late.

Finally she reached the bottom of the stairs and she ran through the lobby. She raced through the door as a rat open it when he was coming in. Rita zoomed over to her boat and she jumped in. She pulled the lever and she put the boat on full speed. The boat was going fast in the water like if it was in a boat race. She knew that she could get pulled over for a ticket for this but she doesn't have a choice. She has to save Roddy. Her boat kept on going faster into the water. Rita grits her teeth as she felt the air in her face. Her hair was blowing at the back of her head. Her boat went fast other boats. She almost ran into other boats a couple times but she still had the boat going faster into the water.

Just then the bridge had gone down. Unfortunately it had gone down at the worst time. It came down right when Rita's boat almost came through. Rita screeched in anger and she threw down her fist on the wheel making the horn go off. She looked to her right and fortunately she was right next to a side walk. Rita ran over to the right side of the boat and she jumped on the side walk. She ran as soon as her feet hit the ground. She kept on running straight forward in her direction. She knew that she was going to have to get her boat back but she has to save Roddy. She kept of running and running. She wasn't going to stop until she gets to Roddy's flat. She ran straight ahead until she turns right. She knew that she was getting close to Roddy's flat.

Finally she reaches Roddy's building. It was about the same as her building except that it had fewer floors. Rita zoomed through the doors and into the lobby. She hoped that she would get inside the elevator quick. She ran over to the elevator. She saw that a male rat was about to get in but she pushed him out of her way and ran inside the elevator. She apologized to the rat as she closed the elevator doors. She pressed floor four. It was the floor where Roddy's flat was. As the elevator was going up, Rita's heart was heating up and breathing in and out. Her eyes were wide open. She hoped that she will save Roddy. Just then the doors open and Rita raced out. She ran down the hall until she reached the door with the number eighteen on it. It was Roddy's flat. She knew that it wasn't locked so she turns the knob and ran inside. She closed the door behind her.

Rita just stood there. A lamp was on and was the only light in the whole room. It was all silence. She could tell that this wasn't good. She just hoped that Roddy was hiding somewhere. She knew that the real killer was also somewhere in this flat. She noticed Roddy's baseball bat on the ground and she carefully picked it up. She slowly walked over to the left side of the flat. She held on to the bat tighter as she walked further. She knew that this couldn't be some kind of a prank. Roddy wouldn't be joking about something like this. He actually hates jokes. Rita took her step carefully. She hoped that Roddy was hiding somewhere.

"Roddy, where are you?" she called out in a whisper.

She still saw no sign of Roddy. She walked further into the flat. She decided to warn the murderer not to come near her. She doesn't know if it would work know. She gave it a shot anyway.

"Whoever it is that came in to my boyfriend's flat, you better look out. You had made a terrible mistake. I have a bat with me and I am not afraid to use it! I am going to count to three! You better come out!"

Rita took a breath before she began to count.

"One, two, THREE! COME OUT!"

Rita still didn't see anybody coming out somewhere. She still didn't know if it worked or not. She decided to keep the bat with her just in case and continue looking for Roddy. She walked further into the darkness. Roddy was probably hiding around here somewhere. She looked around as she walked forward.

"Roddy! Come out! It's me, Rita!"

She still saw no sign of Roddy. Just then Rita saw a door in front of her. She knew that it was Roddy's bedroom. She decided to look in there. Her right hand reaches for the knob and turns it. She went inside the room as she opened the door. She saw that the lights were on and Roddy's bathroom that was inside his room was open. She also saw that a closet was open inside.

"Pst! Roddy, where are you? It's me Rita!" Rita called out in a whisper.

All of a sudden she felt something tugging on her right foot. Rita looked down and saw that a hand was holding her ankle. She recognized the hand. It was Roddy's. It was coming out from underneath the bed. She bends down and looked under where she saw Roddy. He was hiding under the bed.

"Roddy who came in here?" Rita asked in a murmur.

"I don't know. Rita, we have to get out of here."

Just then something grabbed Rita. She accidently drops the bat as she was being pulled up from the ground. Rita glanced over her right shoulder. She saw that a rat in a black suit, gloves, and mask had grabbed her. She couldn't tell whether it was male or female. The rat threw Rita over to the bathroom door. She fell down as soon as her back hit the door. Fortunately she didn't really get hurt. The rat was coming closer to Rita. Rita lifts herself from the ground and she charged over to the rat. The rat grabbed her wrists and tried to push her backwards when suddenly Roddy came out from under the bed, took a picture of the rat with his phone, picked up the bat, ran over to the rat, and hit it on the back with the bat. A pair of keys fell out of the rat's pockets and on to the ground.

The rat threw Rita to the ground and turn to face Roddy. The rat stormed over to Roddy and punches him in the stomach. Rita grabs the keys and puts them in her pocket. Roddy hollered and dropped the bat as he felt the pain. The rat grabbed Roddy and shoves him against the bedroom door. Rita ran over to the rat, pick up the bat, and she hit the rat on the head with the bat. The rat turned to Rita and just stood there looking straight at her. She held the bat in her hands as she stared directly at the rat. She and Roddy were expecting the rat to charge after her but instead it ran out of the bedroom. Roddy and Rita chased after the rat because they knew that the rat is the real killer and that they must catch him or her. They chase the rat out of the bedroom. They kept on running straight forward. They saw that the rat ran out of the flat and slammed the door behind him or her. Roddy and Rita ran over to the door and opened it. They ran out right away. They saw that the rat was running towards the elevator so they ran after him or her in the hallway. They hoped that they would catch him or her but the rat turned and saw them coming straight for him or her and ran right inside the elevator. The doors closed as Roddy and Rita reached the elevator.

Roddy and Rita ran over to the stairs and they ran down them as fast as they could. They almost fell down a couple times but they were able to prevent it from happening. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs. They saw the rat running over towards the door. Roddy and Rita ran over to the rat. They shook their heads as they saw the rat zoomed right out the door. They kept of running until they reached the door. As they ran out the door, they looked around for any signs of the murderer. They didn't see the murderer. The murderer had escaped.

Rita looked over at Roddy.

"Are you alright?"

Roddy nodded his head.

"I think so. How about you?"

Rita took the keys out of her pocket and showed them to Roddy.

"I am fine. I think we found ourselves a clue."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	11. A chat with Jane

Rita's alarm went off the next morning. Her fist slammed down on that alarm clock. Rita rose up from the bed. She tossed over her covers and place her feet on the ground. She stood up and went over to her bedroom door. She went out of her room as she open the door. She went past the living room where Roddy was sleeping on the sponge. She and Roddy had decided that Roddy would be staying at her place for a while since the murderer came into his flat last night. Rita went into the kitchen and she took out a box of cereal. It was the same kind that she had been eating the other day. She pours the cereal into the bowl after some milk was poured into the bowl. She heads over to the table and puts her bowl on it. As she sits down, she hears footsteps coming over to the door. She looked up and saw that it was Roddy. She assumed that he was getting ready to work despite that he was late again.

"I am going to be heading off to work."

"Alright. I am going to look over at our evidence, and then later I will try to reach George and see if he can tell us anything about Olive."

"Good. At work I am going to ask Jane about Olive. She is going to tell me everything about her."

"Good idea Roddy. See you later."

"See you later Rita."

* * *

Roddy was sitting at his desk. No far he saw no sign of Jane but he hoped that she would show up soon. He has a lot of questions to ask her about Olive. He just hopes that she would give him more information. He kept on taping his fingers on his desk. He kept on breathing in and out of his nose. He knew that it isn't going to be pleasant talking to Jane. Not because it is uncertain that she would tell him anything about Olive, because he never got along with her.

Jane works as Ron Dillon's secretary and because of that, she believes that she is the world. She always brags about herself nonstop. She is quite a snob. She constantly mistreats him. She always pokes fun of Roddy because he was from up top and that he kept on failing to keep a job in the past. She would humiliate him in front of the other employees on purpose. Jane has very few friends which is not a surprise to anyone who knows her. She believes that she is the best at every single thing that she does. She is very selfish and she always thinks that she should come first before others. She thinks that she deserves all the best things. It was clear that Jane loves her job. She always showed marked enthusiasm at work.

"St. James, I see that you are being lazy again!" a flowing and low distant voice said.

Roddy glanced over his right shoulder and saw that Jane had come to work. Jane is a tall rat with blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied up in a bun. She wore a blue shirt with long sleeves and skirt. She has dark high heels on. She had red nail polish on her long nails. She wore white bracelets on both of her hands. She wore blue eye shadow and red lipstick. Roddy stood up from his chair and began to approach her.

"I was not being lazy, I was waiting for you! I would like-"

"ST. JAMES!"

Roddy turn around and saw that Ron Dillon was coming towards him. Roddy groaned and shook his head. He wondered what he had done wrong now. He can hear Jane giggling behind him. It didn't surprise Roddy. He knew that it was a joy to Jane. He crossed his arms as Ron Dillon stops in front of him.

"What have I done?" Roddy asked.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago! What was that about? This is the third time already!"

Roddy can hear Jane laughing like a school girl. He rolls his eyes at her before he answered his boss.

"Someone had intruded my home last night. I almost got killed. I don't feel safe so I am going to be staying at my girlfriend's place for a while. "

"Well at least you are alright. But that doesn't make it an excuse to be late!" Ron Dillon snarled.

"But you- you don't understand!" Roddy stammered.

"But you- you don't understand!" Ron Dillon mocked.

"That doesn't make it an excuse St. James!" Jane giggled.

Roddy turn his head at her. He had enough with her.

"Shut up Jane! This doesn't involve you!" he roared.

"She has a point St. James!" Ron Dillon yelled.

Roddy turn his head back to glance at his boss. He always would take Jane's side no matter what. He blinked as Ron Dillon spoke to him again.

"You are very lucky this time! But if it happens again, you would have to look for another job in the newspaper. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes sir." Roddy responded with a nod. Roddy would rather quit and look for another job but he was only keeping this job because he is planning on purposing to Rita sometime soon. Ron Dillon puts his hands in his pockets before he retreated away from Roddy.

"Good. Make sure you remember what I said."

Roddy rolled his eyes as he watched Ron Dillon go back into his office. He shook his head and decided that he should get to asking Jane about Olive. As soon as he was about to open his mouth as he turn around, Jane was walking away from him. He let out a breath and shook his head. He slowly begins to walk over to her. He is not going to let her walk away from him without information about Olive. Since she was her neighbor, she must know something. He wouldn't be surprised if she had something to do with her death. Roddy kept on taking steps towards Jane. He is getting very close. Jane glanced over her right shoulder. As soon as she saw Roddy, she quickly sprinted away from him. Roddy sprinted closer to her but suddenly she started to run. He had no choice but to chase after her. Before he knows it, he was chasing after her in the office. Jane does know something about Olive. They ran past the other desks. Just then Roddy had chased Jane in to the printer room. He closed the door. Jane just stood there at him.

"I don't know what you think you're doing St. James but-"

"Look I just have some questions to ask you."

He noticed that Jane looked very calm.

"What is it?"

"I know that you had known Olive because she used to be your neighbor before she moved out of the flat."

Jane was about to charge at the door but Roddy blocked the door right away.

"Let me out St. James!"

"NO! Just tell me what you know about Olive!"

Jane growled and she stumped her right foot like a young child.

"ALRIGHT! I was her neighbor! I remember because she would always have her music blaring. I got in a fight with her because she burrowed my computer and destroyed it, she promised me that she would pay me back but she lied. I met one of her former lab partners and we decided to sue her but it never went to court because she paid the lawsuit. Also another reason that I dislike her was because her ex-boyfriend Harry, who worked at my flat, was my crush. He never wanted to go out with me even after the break-up. He was trying to get her back."

"Would that be any reason to why you would kill her?"

Jane's eyes widen and her face turned red.

"NO! I despised her but I wouldn't kill her! But what is strange is that my friend was Olive's lab partner who was mad at her about something but my friend never told me why."

Just then the door open and Ron Dillon came in.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Nothing much." Jane said.

She looked at Roddy.

"I'll tell you what. How about I have my friend come in tomorrow and tell us."

Roddy nodded at her.

"That will work."

Jane walked out of the printer with Ron Dillon following close behind. Roddy just stood there in shock. He had gotten a lot of information from Jane. He has plenty of things to tell Rita when he gets back.

* * *

Rita's phone was going off. Rita went over to answer it. She saw that Officer Collins was calling her. She picked up the phone an put it against her left ear.

"Hello?"

"Rita, there was another murder."

"What?"

"It was from the Lab of Wonders. Someone named Terry was murdered."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	12. What had become of Terry

Rita became speechless. She and Roddy had just interrogated Terry yesterday and he ended up murdered. What was even stranger was that the murderer had send her a warning about bringing him or her to justice, gone inside Roddy's home and tried to kill them. Why would Terry get murdered? Rita suddenly remembered that he told them how he knew Olive, and that the murderer would have the key to Olive's flat. The murderer had lost the keys before he or she had got away from Rita and Roddy. The murderer must have figured out what Terry had done and killed him because of that. The murderer must be someone who knows both Terry and Olive. Rita jumped as she heard Officer Collins spoke to her again.

"Are you alright Rita?"

Rita shook her head and responded to him.

"Where was he murdered?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"He was murdered at the Lab of wonders."

Rita's heart was pumping. She knew that the murderer must have been there when she and Roddy were questioning Terry.

"I am coming over." She said.

After she heard Officer Collins hung up, she went through her contents and just as she was about to call Roddy's number, she saw that he was calling her. It was such a surprise because she was expecting to hear from him when he gets back to her flat tonight. She figured that he already had found something out and was anxious to tell her. It would have to wait. Rita pressed the phone against her ear.

"Rita, you won't believe what Jane had told me." Roddy said. He sounded like he was out of breath.

"Roddy, tell me later." Rita said in a stern voice.

"But Rita-"

"Meet me at Lab of Wonders right now!"

Rita hung up her phone; put her it in her pocket and she ran out the door. She went inside the elevator and she waiting until it reached the lobby. As the doors open, she zoomed out of the lobby and out the doors. She jumped on her boat and pulled the lever. The boat went further in to the water. Rita bit her lower lip slightly. Did the murderer kill Terry before or after giving her a warning and intruding Roddy's home? She just knows that either way, Terry was murder because he had given them information about the murderer. But what would the murderer be doing at Lab of Wonders? Rita just wanted to find out why. She past other buildings as the boat went further into the water. She knows that something was fishy about the murderer. She would just have to find out. But she doesn't understand why the murderer would frame her dad. The murderer must have known her dad as well.

Soon Rita's boat arrived at Lab of Wonders. Rita parked the boat and jumped out. She saw that there were yellow lines crossing the building. There were reporters there and some were even taking pictures. Rita was in such a rush to get inside that she wasn't watching where she was going. She ran in to someone.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said.

"That's alright Rita."

Rita looked up and saw that she had ran in to Aulora. She saw that Aulora had just got off her phone and she looked like that she was in a rush as well.

"Did you hear about Terry, Aulora?" Rita asked.

Aulora nodded her head before she responded to Rita.

"Yes, it was awful. I don't know why anyone would murder him. Do you think that it would be the same murderer?"

"Well, it is quite possible."

Rita noticed that Aulora had a blue hat tilted on the left side of her forehead.

"Nice hat."

"Thank you."

Rita thought that it was quite odd that Aulora would be wearing a hat on a hot day. Isn't she sweating underneath?

"It's hot out. Maybe you should take off your hat." Said Rita.

"No I am quite alright. I hadn't wore a hat in a long time." Aulora said.

"Are you sure?" Rita asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about me." Aulora responded politely.

"Alright then."

Aulora saw a taxi cab and started to rush over to it when Rita grabbed her left shoulder.

"If you want I can drive you home Aulora."

Aulora shook her head at Rita's offer.

"It's alright. My boat broke down and I am taking the cab until I get it fixed."

Rita places her heads on her hips.

"Suit yourself. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Rita watched Aulora get inside the taxi cab. Rita turns around and started to make her way in the building. Rita noticed that there were more reporters inside then outside. There was a huge crowd inside. Now that she thought of it, she should wait for Roddy. Speaking of Roddy, she heard his voice behind her.

"Alright what happen?"

Rita glanced over her right shoulder to see Roddy standing right in front of her. She crossed her arms at him.

"Terry got murdered." Rita said.

Roddy's eyes widen. Rita grabs his right arm and started to move through the crowd. She was sure that Officer Collins was close by with Terry's body. She shoved some people out of her way and apologized to them as she went past them. She saw that she and Roddy were getting close to Officer Collins. Rita continued to shove through people until she and Roddy reached Officer Collins. He was right next to a room. He opened it and allowed them to follow him inside.

Rita and Roddy saw that they had entered in to Terry's lab. There was a table in the middle of the room filled with chemicals fuels and in the corner of the room, there was a desk with a computer. They looked down and saw Terry's body right at their feet. He was lying flat on his stomach. His arms and legs were spread out. He was wearing a white lab coat. His body was traced by a white chalk on the ground. Rita and Roddy just stood there speechless. Rita shook her head and looked at Officer Collins.

"How was he killed?" she asked.

Officer Collins put his hands in his pockets.

"Some lab workers including him were working late. A few said that they heard gun shots and rushed to his lab to see him dead. So I'm guessing that he was shot."

As Officer Collins was speaking to Rita, Roddy noticed something under the computer desk. He quietly went over to the desk. He bends down and began to search under the desk. He saw that it was a card. He picks it up and examines it. It said that it was a property of a lab worker but it didn't say who it belonged to. He put the card in his pocket and looked at Officer Collins and Rita.

"Is he missing a card that said that he worked here?" Roddy asked.

Roddy saw that he had interrupted Officer Collins and Rita. He felt foolish.

"No he has his card with him." Officer Collins replied.

Roddy was just about to ask him another question when suddenly Rita open her mouth.

"Do you know what time it was when he was killed?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"A couple lab workers told me that it was around nine."

Rita felt like she was about to faint. It was ten when the murderer sent her a warning and had tried to kill Roddy. The murderer had killed Terry first. Just then a pack of reporters came crashing in the room and began to surround Officer Collins. He looked at Roddy and Rita.

"Look, you're gonna have to ask me questions later." He said.

Rita and Roddy knew that they best be going and began making their way out of the building. As they came out of the building, Roddy began to talk to Rita.

"Olive had burrowed and destroyed Jane's computer, and lied to her that she would pay her back. Jane was the other rat who filed the lawsuit with Yasmine. She also told me that she also disliked Olive because Harry was her crush."

Rita's jaw dropped open.

"Oh my god."

"And here is this, Jane said that her friend was Olive's lab partner who was mad at Olive."

"Why?"

"She doesn't know but she said that she is going to bring her friend to work tomorrow and tell me and her why."

"Great job Roddy. You did well."

Roddy took the card out of his pocket and showed it to Rita.

"Where did you find it?" she asked.

"It was under the computer desk." Roddy said.

Rita knew that this was a clue. Suddenly she and Roddy heard a familiar voice.

"Roddy! Rita!"

They turned and saw that Sid was rushing towards them. He was carrying bags with him. Rita and Roddy said hello to him. They had not seen him since last year.

"Wait, I thought that you would be staying up top Sid?" Roddy asked.

"I am on vacation for a while. I don't know whether or not I will go back. There was a cat. I was lucky that I didn't get eaten." Sid replied.

Roddy gulped at the thought of it. Rita placed her hands on her hips.

"Look Sid, just go to my family's house and later I will help you find a flat and a job but Roddy and I are really busy."

"With what?" Sid asked.

Roddy and Rita was just starting to walk away from him.

"Rita's dad got framed for murder and we are trying to find out who the real murderer is." Roddy said.

Just then Sid dropped his bags in shock.

"Oh no! Isn't the detective doing something about it?" he asked.

"Roddy just told you. We are trying to bring him or her to justice." Rita said.

Sid just stood there. All of a sudden he had an idea.

"I can help!" he hollered.

Rita and Roddy turned to look at him.

"Sid that is very kind of you to help but we can do it on our own." Rita said.

The real reason was because she and Roddy knew that the real murderer knows what they are doing and they don't want to be putting Sid in danger.

"No I can help you! It will be very easy!" Sid said.

"Sid, this isn't like Scooby Doo or Nancy Drew!" Roddy yelled.

Rita turned to Roddy.

"You could have said it nicer." She said.

Rita turned back to Sid. She can tell that he really wanted to help but she and Roddy can't put anyone else in danger.

"Look, the murderer is after us because he or she knows that we are trying to bring him or her to justice and we are in danger because of that. We can't put you in that kind of trouble." She said softly.

She saw that Sid had a puppy dog face on. She didn't know how she would say no to him. But she has to, she and Roddy can't put more people in danger. She saw that there was no other way to get Sid to change his mind. She sighed before she responded to Sid.

"You can help Sid. Just do what me and Roddy told you to do and try to stay out of trouble. Are we clear?"

Sid stood up proudly.

"Don't worry, I'll be super great!"

Roddy looked at his girlfriend.

"Rita he-"

"Roddy, the murderer might be watching us somewhere and might come after Sid since he knows about it now!" Rita hissed.

Roddy sighed because he knew that she has a point.

"Fine." He said.

Rita, Roddy, and Sid went on Rita's boat. Rita pulled the lever and the boat went further in the water. As they climbed aboard, they heard a man talking on the radio.

"_And here is this, George Williams, the owner of lab of wonders, is throwing a dinner party and a ball tonight."_

Rita's eyes became widen. She remembered the number and address that Harry had given her; she took it out and looks at it. It was George Williams. Rita shut off the radio and looked at Roddy.

"Roddy, this is the George that was Olive's neighbor."

She saw that Roddy's eyes were wide too.

"Yeah and he owns lab of wonders so he still had known Olive."

Rita smiled because she came up with an idea.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking Roddy?"

"What?" Roddy asked.

"We are going to the dinner party and the ball and question George."

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	13. At the mall

"Cool! So are we going to be dancing?" Sid asked.

"Not really Sid. We are going to question George." Rita said softly.

"Well could I dance?" Sid asked.

"Sid, were you paying any attention to Rita? We are not going to be dancing!" Roddy snapped.

Rita turned to Roddy.

"Be nicer will you?"

"I'm sorry." Roddy said to Sid.

"That's ok Rodders." Sid said.

Rita kept her eyes on the water ahead of her as she was steering her boat.

"We will stop at the mall to buy outfits." She said.

Rita was never a big fan of shopping. She never really liked famine clothing. She doesn't mind wearing fancy clothes but she prefer to wear her own style. It wouldn't take Roddy and Sid long to find what they would wear since they would just wear tuxedos. Rita would have to look for a dress, heels, and some jewelry. She has makeup at home so she doesn't really need to worry about that. She knew that George was going to be there and she hoped that he would answer her questions about Olive. Olive had a lot of reasons for why anybody would want to murder her. But why would the real murderer want to frame her dad? Rita realized that she should have questioned the suspects about her dad although it is uncertain if they knew him or not. The Toad would have a reason to why he would frame him but he's not the murderer since he was at Le Frog's party. But who would know both Olive and Rita's dad? Why did he or she kill Olive and frame Rita's dad? Rita was determined to find out. She felt the wind blowing at her skin.

Rita pulled in front of "Fancy that". "Fancy that" is a really big and popular mall in Ratopoilis. Rita was the first one to come out of her boat. Roddy and Sid came out after her. There were rats coming in and out of the mall. Rita figured that the mall must be very busy. It wasn't quite a surprise at such since the mall was always pretty busy. Suddenly Rita heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"Hey I seen you before."

Rita turned and saw that it was Cory. She crossed her arms at him.

"Well hello there Cory." Rita said with a sneer.

Roddy knew that this must be the Cory that was Olive's neighbor. Sid of course was clueless.

"Hi I'm Sid!" he smiled as he took out his right hand hoping for Cory to shake hands with him.

Roddy did a face palm, Rita rolled her eyes, and Cory raised his right eyebrow.

"Ok, do what brings you here Rita?" Cory asked.

"Nothing much. We are going to George Williams's dinner party and ball. We are going to question him about Olive." Rita responded.

Cory placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh so your still on that?" he said.

"Yes I am." Rita replied.

Cory begins to walk away from them. Rita just stared at him before she rolled her eyes and look back at Roddy and Sid.

"Alright then, just then get inside and find our outfits."

"Uh Rita?" Roddy asked.

Rita turned to face him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think that Sid and I should and get our own outfits while you go get your own. Besides I think that it would be so kind of me to help him around." Roddy said.

"That would be fine Roddy. Meet me at the food court." Said Rita.

Rita, Roddy, and Sid entered in to the mall. There were rats everywhere inside. Rita went over to an escalator that was going on while Roddy and Sid straight ahead past the escalators.

"So what are we going to go in to?" Sid asked.

"We are going in to two stores but don't tell Rita." Roddy said.

"Why?" Sid asked.

"It's a surprise. First we are going to buy our tuxedos and then we are going in to Kay Jeweler's." Roddy said.

"Why are we going to Kay Jeweler's?" asked Sid.

"Alright I will tell you but you can't tell Rita."

Rita reached the top of the escalators and went straight ahead. She continues walking straight until she stopped at JC Penny. She entered inside and of course it was crowded inside. Rita walked past everyone in the crowd. She went over to the formal dresses. The dresses were long, sleeveless, and in all kinds of colors. They came in blue, green, pink, purple, and sliver. Rita picked the purple dress in medium. After she tried it on, she put it in the cart and went over to the shoes. She looked at the heels. She picked the dark ones that sparkled and she tried them on. They fit her and Rita places them in the cart. She then decided to look at the jewelry. She saw that there were necklaces, earrings, rings, and bracelets. Rita picked out a necklace and a pair of earrings. She decided that she would have her hair up in a bun. Rita went over to the cash register where she paid for what she bought. As the employee places her items in a bag, Rita noticed something or _someone_.

There was a rat wearing a blue jacket with a hood on. Rita couldn't even see the rat's face. She only saw the back of the rat so she couldn't tell whether the rat was a male or a female. The rat for some reason seems to be suspicious. Just as Rita took her bag from the employee, she had an idea. She slowly tiptoed over to the rat. She was as quiet as she can possibly be. Rita then paused behind the rat.

"Excuse me, aren't you a little hot in here?" She said softly.

All of a sudden, the rat took off running. Rita had no choice but to chase after him or her.

"HEY I JUST ASK YOU JUST ONE SIMPLE QUESTION!" she yelled.

The rat still kept on running. Rita still was after him or her. She saw that she was getting very close behind the rat. Rita had an idea. She grabbed the rat's tail. She tried to pull him or her back while the rat was trying to break free. Rita was waiting for the rat to turn around so she can see who it was. The rat didn't even turn its head. Rita dugged her fingernails into the rat's tail. She was expecting the rat to scream but he or she didn't. Just then Rita's phone went off and it caused her to release the rat. As she watched the rat zoomed away from her, she noticed that she had given the rat long scratches on its tail. Rita sighed in frustration. She almost had him or her. She thought that it was odd for someone to run from her when she just asks her a question. Maybe the rat was embarrassed or got offended for some reason. Rita felt bad that she had scratched him or her. She took out her phone and saw that it was Roddy calling her. She pressed the phone against her ear.

"What is it Roddy?" she asked.

"We are on our way to the food court." Roddy said.

"Alright, I will meet you there." Rita said.

She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She started to make her way out of the store.

Roddy and Sid were sitting at a table in the food court. They had bangs with them and Roddy had just put a small box in his pocket.

"I'm sure she'll say yes Roddy." Sid said.

"I hope." Said Roddy.

"You should propose to her now!"

"I can't! This isn't a good time! We are trying to find Olive's real murderer!"

Just then they saw Rita coming towards them. Rita sat her bag down on a chair as she reached the table.

"Well it looks like we got everything we need." Roddy said.

"Sure does." Rita responded.

"Now what?" asked Sid.

Before the three of them know it, they were in line for burgers at the food court. Rita thought about what she had seen at JC Penny. She almost told Roddy a couple times but she changed her mind.

"Roddy?" she asked.

"Yes Rita?" asked Roddy.

"Did anything strange happen to you or Sid?"

"No why?"

"Just curious."

As they reached the front of the line, they saw that the male rat ahead of them was talking to the employee.

"Anyway, did you hear that someone got kidnapped?" the male rat asked.

"Yes, wasn't her name Jane Phillips?"

Suddenly Roddy's eyes widen and Rita glanced at him. Sid just stood there wondering what was with Roddy and Rita.

"Yeah that was her name. No one had seen her since she went to work. She must have been kidnapped sometime there." The male rat said.

Rita began to whisper to Roddy as the male rat continued to talk to the employee.

"Roddy, when you saw Jane at work, when was the last time you saw her?"

"The last time I saw her was when she was coming out of the printer room with Ron Dillon after she told me that she had a friend who was Olive's lab partner. I never saw her again after that."

Rita let out a breath before she spoke to Roddy again.

"The murderer must have kidnapped her somehow."

Sid just stood there confused.

"Alright I don't get it." He said.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon**


	14. The ball

It was evening. There was a really big mansion in Ratopolis. It was where George Williams was having his ball and dinner party at. It looked like that it would have like twenty floors. There were boats parking in front of it. Rats were coming out looking all nice in their lovely formal outfits. They were coming inside the mansion. Rita parked her Jammy Dodger boat right in front of the mansion. She was dressed in her formal outfit that she had bought from the mall today. She had her red hair up in a bun. Roddy and Sid were dressed in their tuxedos. Roddy was uncertain that Sid should be helping him and Rita ask George about Olive. He doesn't know if he would accidentally give them away. It is quite possible that the real murderer could be around here somewhere. He just hopes that they would find him or her before its too late. Rita was the first one to step out of her boat. Roddy was just on his way off when Sid ran past him and almost knocks him over. Roddy was just about to go off on him when he noticed Rita's expression. He just nodded and got up from the ground. He jumped off the boat and went over to Sid and Rita. Roddy cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Well, this won't be hard. We'll just ask George and he'll give us answers." He said.

"But the problem is he could be anywhere inside his home." Said Rita.

"That'll be no problem; we can just dance while we wait." Sid said.

Roddy rolled his eyes at him until he saw that Rita had an idea.

"You know Sid that is actually a good idea. You can dance while Roddy and I search for George." Rita said.

Rita winked at Roddy. He smiled and nodded his head at her. Sid was jumping up and down because he was very excited.

"Oh boy! This is going to be awesome!" he cheered.

"Well we can't just stand here now can we? Let's get inside." Roddy said as he put his hands together.

Rita, Roddy, and Sid started to head over towards the mansion. There were rats coming inside the place. Some were even rushing inside. One rat accidently bumped in to Roddy as he was running past them. He apologized to Roddy and Roddy accept his apology. Roddy place his hand inside his pocket. Maybe if there is enough time after he and Rita finds George, he can propose to her. Now isn't a good time because they already have a lot on their plate. Rita, Roddy, and Sid then entered inside the mansion.

There were rats dancing all over in the middle of the big room. There were big red curtains hanging from the windows. There was a big sliver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were white with some fancy furniture inside. There was a very long stairway that was going up. They were painted white. Some rats were playing the piano, violin, and any instruments that had strings. Sid was disappointed because he thought that there would be better music than that.

"Well so much for dancing." He said.

"Don't worry Sid; you can still dance the night away. In fact, I heard that they are going to be having a DJ come and play some music" Roddy said.

"Really?" Sid asked.

"Oh yes. Why would I be lying to you Sid?" said Roddy.

Rita placed her right arm on her hips and raised her left eyebrow. She rolled her eyes at Roddy's lie. She understood why Roddy was lying to Sid but she knew that she and Roddy were probably going to have to have a lot to explain to Sid. Roddy pointed in the middle of the dance floor where Sid had run over and began dancing. He peered at Rita who sighed at him.

"You know Roddy, if any of us would have to confess the lie to Sid, it would be you." Said Rita.

"Rita, I had to." Roddy said.

"Whatever. Let's just find George."

Rita and Roddy began searching through the crowd but there was so many rats that they couldn't tell where they were going. Roddy almost fell a couple times but Rita was able to stop him. They lift their heads over the rats. They desperately tried to look for George but they still saw no sign of him. Rita turned to Roddy.

"I think that we should separate and try to find him. If you find him, just go up to him and question him. After he gives you any answers, try to find me. I will do the same." She said.

Roddy went the left way while Rita went the right way. Rita went past the other rats. It was pretty much crowded in here. It didn't surprise Rita. They probably already had the dinner party and were just having the ball now. It was good because all that matter to her was trying to find George and get answers from him. She hoped that he would give her plenty of information about Olive. It could help her prove her father's innocence. Rita stopped and looked around. She was surrounded by rats all over. She figured that she should probably move. As she turned, she bumped right in to a male rat.

"Oh I am so sorry." She said.

"That is alright." The male rat said.

He was a tall, thin, and good looking rat. He had curly dark hair. He was about six years older than her. Just then another rat came up to him.

"This is a lovely party George." The rat said.

Rita gasped. She knew that she had found George. Now all she has to do is to just ask him some questions.

"George-"

"Why thank you."

Rita was getting frustrated. She has to ask him about Olive and he isn't paying any attention to her. She saw that he had finished talking. Just as she was about to open her mouth, George went away from the crowd. Rita growled and started to follow him.

Roddy was still looking for George. He still couldn't find him. There were just so many rats in the place. He sighed. He saw that Sid was dancing like a maniac. He rolled his eyes at him as he noticed something in the window. A rat dressed in a black suit with a dark mask was swinging a rope and threw it in the air. The rat then began to climb up. Roddy thought that the rat looked pretty much like the real murderer until he shook his head and gasped. It _is_ the murderer. He would search for Rita but he doesn't know where she is at so he decided to look for the murderer himself. The murderer is up to something. Roddy figured that he or she must have gone on the roof. He must stop him or her somehow. He went through the rats and over to the stairs. He started to climb up.

George was putting tadpoles on his plate when Rita stormed over to him.

"George, my name is Rita Malone and I would like to ask you some questions." She said.

"What kind of questions?" asked George.

"Questions about someone you know." Rita said.

Roddy had just reached the top of the stairs. There was a really long hallway. There were six doors on each side of the wall. The walls were green with some paintings on them. The floor had a very long rug and there were some statures in the hallway. Roddy started to walk further into the hallway. He was tiptoeing incase if the murderer was up here somewhere. Just then he saw a knob turning. He quickly hid behind a long stature. The door open and out came the real murderer. The murderer walked out. Roddy peaked over and saw him or her but was very cautious. The murderer went to the left side of the hallway. Roddy decided that he would follow him or her. He quietly began to follow the murderer.

"I know that you knew Olive Parker." Rita said.

George suddenly turned to her in shock.

"How did you know that?" he gasped.

"Harry told me that you knew her. You used to be her neighbor and you own Lab of wonders where she worked."

George gulped and tried to hurry away from Rita but she grabbed his right shoulder.

"I am talking to you!" she yelled.

"She got murdered!" George screamed.

The murderer stopped at the edge and pulled out a gun. He or she was going to try to kill George.

"I know she did and that is what I would like to ask you about. Did you had any problems with her?"

"No she was always good to me and I was always good to her. She worked for me. She recently proposed an idea to me and I accepted it. She had sent it to me on her laptop. I hadn't her message until midnight so I didn't reply to her. She always checks her emails and messages a lot. The next day, right when I was going to reply to her, I heard that she was murdered. Then I had gotten a complaint that she had stolen someone's proposal."

Roddy saw that the murder had a gun and was pointing it over the edge. He knew that he had to stop him or her. He ran up to him or her.

"Who was it?" Rita asked.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Roddy yelled.

All of the rats including George and Rita looked up. They saw that the murderer had a gun out and turned and saw Roddy charging at him or her. The murderer took off running and Roddy chased after him or her. Rita knew that it was the murderer. She took out her bungee cord and swung it at the chandelier. When the bungee cord attached its self to the chandelier, Rita pressed her cord and it pulled her over to the chandelier. She grabbed on to it. She saw that she was high in the air. She turned to see that Roddy was trying to catch the murderer.

"RODDY HOLD ON!" she yelled.

Just then the murderer ran over to the edge and jumped on to the chandelier. He or she was trying to get Rita. The murderer grabbed Rita's hair and began pulling at it. Rita noticed the tail and decided that she would try to bite the murderer. Just as she grabbed the tail, she noticed something. The tail had long scratches. They were the same scratches that Rita had given the rat back at the mall. As she gasped, the murderer pushed her but she was able to grab on to the chandelier. The murderer jumped off the chandelier and was flying over towards the curtains. Rita held on to her bungee cord and swung down over towards the murderer. Roddy was running down the stairs. The murderer grabbed on to the curtains and went down. Rita let go of her bungee cord and jumped right in front of the murderer. Rita was just about to grab the murderer but she or he took off. Rita chased after him or her. She leaped and she was able to grab the tail. All of a sudden, she heard familiar voices.

"Wow that looks like Batman!"

"It sure does Spike."

Spike and Whitey were here and they were taking pictures of the murderer with their phones. Rita was so stunned that before she knew it, the murderer kicked her and she released the tail. The murderer then ran off. Rita growled and ran after him or her. The murderer slammed open the door and grabbed on to a piece of rope that was flying on the air. The murderer was hanging on to a rope that was hanging from a helicopter. Rita just stood there helplessly. She had almost caught the murderer but thanks to Spike and Whitey, the murderer had got away.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	15. What Roddy had found out

"YOU IDOITS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAD DONE?!" Rita screamed.

Rita couldn't believe what had just happen. She was this close to catch the murderer but Spike and Whitey had distracted her and the murderer had got away. The police including Officer Collins had just arrived and was investigating the mansion. There were even reporters there as well. Sid was sitting at a table. He was eating tadpoles and was waiting for the music to start again so he can dance. Roddy had come over to Rita who was angry at Spike and Whitey.

"What? We just said that it looked like Batman." Spike said.

"Well actually Spike, it was _you_ who said that." Said Whitey.

"But you agreed with me." Spike said as he rolled his eyes at Whitey.

"Yeah but I didn't say-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rita roared.

"What were you two even doing here anyway?" asked Roddy.

It was a good question. It was quite odd that Spike and Whitey would go to a party like this. They were even dressed in nice tuxedos.

"Our girlfriends were invited here and they brought us along." Whitey said.

"We only came just so we can dance." Spike said.

"So you two came to dance too?" Whitey asked.

"No, the murderer framed our dad and we were here to question George, he gave me information, Roddy had saw the murderer and tried to follow him or her, but he or she got away from him, I was this close to catching him or her, but thanks to you two, he or she had got away!" Rita yelled.

"Your dad got framed?!" Spike laughed.

He fell down on the ground and he was rolling around with laughter like he had just watched a funny scene in the movie Ted. He was laughing so hard that other rats were puzzled at him. Rita and Roddy looked like they were about ready to punch him and Whitey was just standing there clueless.

"I don't get it Spike." Whitey said.

"Rita's dad who is in a wheelchair got framed for murder! Ha! This is just too good to be true!" Spike laughed.

Some rats rolled their eyes and began to walk away from Spike. Rita's face turned red. Roddy was just as mad as she was.

"You know, we could accuse you two but we won't because we know that you had nothing to do with Olive's murder because you and The Toad were at Le Frog's party!" screamed Roddy.

"What did I do? I didn't laugh." Whitey said.

"Wait, how did you two know about the party?" Spike asked.

He had just stopped laughing and stood up from the ground. Rita gave Roddy a stern look because now since Roddy mention about the party, more likely Spike and Whitey could know that they had snuck into The Toad's house, and The Toad could find out.

"It is a long story. Isn't it Roddy?" Rita said.

She elbowed him to get him to be more aware of what he was saying.

"Oh yes. Yes it is." Roddy said.

"The murderer knows that Roddy and I are trying to bring him or her to justice. So we have to be really careful." Rita said as she crossed her arms. Spike let out a breath before he spoke.

"Well not our problems."

"Uh Spike? We were taking pictures of the murderer with our phones." Whitey said with a worried look on his face.

"So?" Spike said.

"So, since we took pictures, the murderer could know because we have evidence and could go after us." Whitey said.

Spike chuckled until he thought about it and his eyes widen and jaw dropped. He then started mumbling to himself as he was pacing back and forth and running his fingers though his hair.

"What…..no…..no…..it couldn't be…I don't believe this." He mumbled in a high voice that could sound like Mickey Mouse.

Rita raised her eyebrow and Roddy rolled his eyes. Whitey just stood with nothing to say. Some rats that were walking by saw Spike and they rolled their eyes at him and try to keep their distance away from him.

"I don't believe this…I don't…..so what do you suspect we do Whitey? Should we go down town? Is that what we should do uh?" Spike nagged.

About every single rat that saw Spike tries to keep away from him.

"I don't know." Whitey said.

Roddy put his hands together.

"Wait a minute, so you two took pictures." He said.

"Yeah." Spike said.

"Can we see?" Roddy said.

Spike and Whitey gave their phones to Roddy and Rita. They looked though the pictures until they found the ones with the murderer. Rita was in some of those pictures since she was trying to catch him or her.

"We are going to send those to our phones." Rita said.

"Why can't we do it? You can just give us your numbers." Whitey said.

"No. It's best if we do it. We don't trust you two." Rita sneered.

Rita and Roddy sent the pictures to their phone and they deleted the messages in Spike and Whitey's sent on their phones. They also deleted the pictures on Spike and Whitey's phones. They gave the phone back to Spike and Whitey.

"We deleted the pictures on your phones." Roddy said.

"Why?" Spike asked.

"Because if the murderer would by any chance search you two, he or she would check your phones." Roddy said.

"That is actually a good point." Whitey said.

Rita and Roddy took out their phone where they saw the pictures that they had sent them and saved them on their phones. They then deleted the messages on their phones.

"We should get to Officer Collins." Roddy said.

"Yes, I think that we should." Rita said.

Rita and Roddy walked away from Spike and Whitey. They started to search for Officer Collins but they saw no sign of him. They saw Sid running over to them.

"Roddy! Rita! Did you see what just happen?"

"Yes, the murderer was here and he or she was trying to kill George." Roddy said.

"How did you know that?" Sid asked.

"I was the one who chased him or her." Roddy said.

"I would have got the murderer if it hadn't been for Spike and Whitey." Rita grumbled.

"Well look at the bright side Rita, they gave us pictures that they had on their phones." Roddy said.

"Officer Collins was here but he just left." Sid said.

"He left?!" Rita said.

"Yeah." Sid said.

Rita growled and stomped her foot.

"Don't worry, we can just ask him tomorrow." Roddy said.

"I guess we would have to." Rita sighed.

Rita and Roddy had dropped off Sid at Rita's family's house. They drove away from it and started to head towards Rita's flat.

"Well we almost caught him or her." Roddy said.

"I know. That was twice I seen the murderer today." Rita said.

"Wait when did you-"

"When I was in JC Penny, I saw a rat with a blue jacket with a hood. I couldn't tell who it was. I thought that he or she could be sweaty so when I came to him or her, he or she was running from me. I chased after the rat, I grabbed the tail and I scratched it. When you called me, I released the rat. I released that it was the murderer because when I was on the chandelier with him or her, the rat had the same scratches on his or her tail."

Roddy gasped.

"So that must be how the murderer knew that we were going to that party. When you were in the store, did you tell anybody that you were going to the party?" Roddy asked.

"No but the murderer must have saw me shopping. I do remember that before we went shopping, we met up with Cory and told him what we were doing." Rita said.

"It's him! It just has to be him!" Roddy said.

"Well we haven't really looked over the evidence yet Roddy. We can't just assume that it's him."

"Did George tell you anything?" Roddy asked.

"Yes, he told me that they were good for each other and that she worked for him. She had purposed an idea to him and he accepted it. She always checks her emails and messages. He never responded back to her because she was murdered. He said that someone had complaint that Olive had stolen their proposal." Rita said.

Roddy suddenly had a flashback of when he was talking with Jane in the printer room.

"Wait a minute, Jane said that her friend who was Olive's lab partner who was mad at her about something. Terry said that she would either double cross them or take all the credit. He told us that the murderer would have the keys before he was murdered. In the room where he was murdered, I found a card that belonged to a lab worker of Lab of wonders." Roddy said.

"So the murderer must be Olive's lab partner. That's how Terry got murdered. The lab partner was working when he gave us information. But who was her lab partner? And why would he or she frame my dad?" Rita said.

"Well we have to find out for sure." Roddy said.

* * *

It was evening. Roddy was sitting at his desk at work. He saw that everybody was worried about Jane. They wondered why anyone would kidnap her. Roddy was even wondering. Just then he thought of something. Jane had a friend who was Olive's lab partner and before she got kidnap, she told him that. Jane was kidnapped because she had given Roddy an answer. The lab partner must have found out what she had done somehow. It was Olive's lab partner who had kidnapped Jane. But how did the lab partner find out about Olive. More likely he or she couldn't have been at where he worked so it would be impossible. Roddy turned on his computer and he typed in the Lab of wonders website. It should have a list of all of the workers there. It could help him find out who was Olive's lab partner. Just as the site appeared on his home page, he heard a voice screaming.

" ST. JAMES!" Ron Dillon screamed.

Roddy sighed and shut off the computer. He stood up from his chair and went into Ron Dillon's office. He crossed his arms at him.

"What now sir?" Roddy asked.

"You left work early yesterday! Why was that?" Ron Dillon snapped.

"It was an important-"

"DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes sir."

"You can leave." Ron Dillon said as he open up his newspaper and began to read it.

Roddy was coming towards the door. Just as he was about to step out, he heard Ron Dillon spoke.

"Well he deserved to be accused of Olive Parker's murder! I wanted to buy his daughter's boat but he refused. His wife could have married me instead but she chooses him over me. She never was even interested in me. If she never met him, she would have liked me."

Roddy suddenly froze. Ron Dillon had known Rita's dad. Ron Dillon had framed Rita's dad because he couldn't sell his boat to him and that he had liked Rita's mum. He has to tell Rita this. Just then Roddy heard Ron Dillon's phone go off. Roddy quickly sprinted out and press himself against the wall next to the open doorway of Ron Dillon's office. He heard Ron Dillon picked up the phone and began to talk on it.

"What? What were you doing at George William's party?"

Roddy gasped. He still remained silent and listened to Ron Dillon spoke.

"So he was your employer? But why did you even try to do something like that?! You know, I done enough for you! I framed him instead of who you wanted to frame because he deserved it! You should have framed him yourself if you didn't want me to do it! When I frame someone, I choose who _I_ want to frame not who _you _want to frame! I knew those employees in that security room and I told them to shut off the cameras! It's not my fault their stupid!"

Roddy's jaw dropped. The two employees that Rita had interrogated were working for Ron Dillon. He had told them to shut off the cameras and he had put the bandage in there to make it look like it was Rita's dad. The murderer wanted him to frame someone else but he chose to frame Rita's dad instead. That is why the murderer didn't know Rita's dad. He or she wanted to frame someone else.

"Well she needed karma but I didn't want you to kill her!"

Roddy felt like he was about to faint. Ron Dillon knew the murderer! He could get answers from him. Roddy stormed back into his office.

"GET OFF THE PHONE!" he screamed.

"St. James, what are you-"

"GET OFF THE PHONE NOW!" Roddy hollered.

Ron Dillon hung up his phone and stared right at Roddy. Roddy stormed over to his desk.

"YOU FRAMED MY GIRLFRIEND'S DAD JUST BECAUSE HE WOULDN'T SELL HER BOAT AND HE MARRIED SOMEONE YOU LIKED?!" Roddy screamed.

Ron Dillon stood up and tries to calm Roddy down.

"What is the-"

"YOU KNEW THE MURDERER DIDN'T YOU?! YOU KNOW WHO KILLED OLIVE!"

"Yes I know the murderer."

"AND YOU KNEW OLIVE TOO DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Yes! In 2008, she had burrowed my car and destroyed it. She refused to pay for the damages so my neighbor Kayla and I sued her but she paid it before it went to court. Olive's lab partner used to work here. Olive's lab partner quit working here and worked at Lab of wonders. "

"Who was it?"

"It was-"

All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard and Ron Dillon fell to the ground. He was dead. Roddy just stood there and through the window behind Ron Dillon's desk, he saw the murderer in his or her dark suit. The murderer pulled out a pairasuit and flew away from the window.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	16. Missing evidence

Rita jumped out of her boat and ran straight in to Rat'o'lot. She saw that there was a huge crowd surrounding the place. There were reporters there as well. There was a yellow line in front of the doors so Rita had to crawl under it. She zoomed in as soon as she slammed the doors open. There were rats everywhere in the lobby. Rita ran over to an elevator and she pressed number 10. The doors closed and started to go up. Rita couldn't believe that the murderer had strike again. She knew that Roddy has something to tell her since he told her to get over here. She let out a breath as she felt the elevator going up. She crossed her arms as the elevator stopped. The doors open and Aulora came in. She was wearing a long brown coat. It was so long that no one could even see her feet.

"Oh hello Rita," she said.

"Hello Aulora. What are you doing here?" Rita asked.

Aulora pressed a number and she turned to Rita as the elevator doors closed.

"Nothing much, I had to fix some error, "said Aulora.

The elevator started to go up. Rita and Aulora continued to talk to each other.

"Roddy works here and his boss got murdered." Rita said.

"Yeah I know." Aulora said.

"Oh you must have been here long enough." Rita said.

"Yeah and I happen to have seen Roddy." Aulora said.

"That's cool. He must have told you that he had worked here," said Rita.

"No, I didn't get a chance to say hello to him because he was very busy." Aulora replied.

"Oh. I used to work here." Rita said.

"Oh really?" Aulora asked.

"Yes, Ron Dillon was an idiot." Rita said.

"I know. I know him too," Aulora said.

"I wonder why would the murderer even kill Ron Dillon?" Rita asked.

Aulora shrugged her shoulders.

"Perhaps he had been acting like a jerk to him or her and deserved to pay the price." She said.

Rita thought that it was quite odd that she had said something like that. She continues to talk to her anyway.

"Anything is possible. At least Roddy and I got some pictures of the murderer on our phones." Rita said.

"Oh. How did you two manage to do that?" Aulora asked.

"We went to George Williams's party and the murderer attempted to kill him. We almost caught him or her but if it hadn't been for two dorks, the murderer would have been in jail right now."

"So are you going to show them to the police?"

"Yes, we are going to show them to Officer Collins."

The doors reached the tenth floor. As Rita and Aulora walked out, Roddy came rushing over to them.

"Hello Aulora. Rita, you won't believe what had happen!" he yelled.

He stops in front of them. Rita placed her hands on her hips.

"Did you find out something?" she asked.

"He framed-"

Just then a huge crowd of rat came running in. Before Rita knew it, she, Roddy, and Aulora were trapped in the giant crowd. They still sprinted through although it was hard because there were so many rats. Rita finally stepped out of the crowd. She stops and waited for Aulora and Roddy. They finally were able to reach her.

"Alright, as you were saying Roddy?" Rita asked.

"Ron Dillon framed your dad!" Roddy said.

Rita's eyes widen and her jaw dropped open.

"What?! Why?!" she said.

"He wanted your dad to sell your boat but he refused and he liked your mum." Roddy said.

"He must be the murderer." Aulora said.

"No, he is working for the murderer. The murderer wanted him to frame somebody else but instead he framed your dad. And those two employers that you caught lying at the building where Olive lived, they were working for him. He told them to shut off the cameras and we both know how he framed your dad of course. He said that Olive had destroyed his car that she had borrowed from him and he and one of his neighbors name Kayla sued her but she paid the lawsuit. Now we know about both of the lawsuits!" Roddy said.

"Well, those are good reasons. So how did you find out about all of this? How could he had possibly know the murderer if he isn't the murderer?" Aulora asked.

"I heard him talking to the murderer on the phone. I told him to get off and I confronted him. He told me about the lawsuit and that the murderer used to work here. That's how he knew the murderer." Roddy said.

"You did well Roddy." Rita said.

Just then Rita noticed Officer Collins coming out of Ron Dillon's office. She knew that she and Roddy could use this time to show him the pictures.

"RODDY THERES OFFICER COLLINS!" she screamed.

"Well good luck you two. I best be on my way home. I have plans tonight." Aulora said.

"See ya!" Rita said.

Aulora started her way back to the elevator. Rita and Roddy ran over to Officer Collins. They can tell that he was exhausted from how much he had been working. He was busy but they had to show him the pictures. This is their only opportunity.

"Officer Collins!" Roddy yelled.

Officer Collins turned to Rita and Roddy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have evidence about the murderer!" Rita said.

Officer Collins's eyes widen.

"You do?! What is it?" he asked.

"We took pictures of the murderer at George Williams's party. Here let me show you!" Rita said.

She reaches into her pocket where she was expecting her phone to be but she felt nothing. She checked her other pocket but she hasn't got it. She growled in frustration.

"I don't believe this!"

"I forget my phone sometimes too. Everyone makes mistakes." Officer Collins said.

"I didn't forget my phone! I had it with me this morning and when I entered this building!" Rita snapped.

"I have my phone with me Rita. Let me get it out." Roddy said.

He started to reach into his pockets but he hadn't felt anything. He was looking frantic as he tried to search for his phone but he still couldn't find it. Rita couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Oh no, where's my phone!" Roddy said.

"Don't worry Roddy. I'm sure you can find it. It's probably at home." Officer Collins said.

"HE DIDN'T FORGET IT! HE HAD IT WITH HIM! I KNOW BECAUSE HE CALLED ME TO GET HERE!" Rita screamed.

"You two probably lost them. You can always get new ones." Officer Collins said.

"We didn't lose our phones!" Roddy yelled.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Officer Collins said.

"NO! OUR PHONE HAD PICTURES OF THE MURDERER!" Rita screamed.

"Well I'm sorry but you two are going to have to see me later." Officer Collins said.

"I was there when Ron Dillon was murdered! I watched it happened!" Roddy yelled.

"Do you know who it is?" Officer Collins asked.

"No, but the murderer was at the window. That's how I know." Roddy said.

"How did he or she got in?" Officer Collins asked.

"I don't know." Roddy said.

Officer Collins sighed before he spoke.

"Well you two are going to have to see me later. I am quite busy at the moment. Hopefully, you two can find your phones."

Rita and Roddy started to walk away from Officer Collins. They couldn't believe what had happen.

"I didn't lose my phone. I had it with me when I called you." Roddy said.

"I know. I took mine with me. How could our phones go missing?" Rita asked.

"Wait a minute. We went through that crowd. Someone must have taken our phones." Roddy said.

"Well it's possible! There were so many people." Rita said.

A reporter ran past Roddy and Rita. They watched as he zoomed into Ron Dillon's office where he was murdered.

* * *

Rita and Roddy were walking out of the building. They started to go towards Rita's boat.

"So you saw the murderer at the window Roddy?" Rita asked.

"Yes. Right after Ron Dillon got shot and fell to the ground, the murderer was right at the window. He or she got away by using a pursuit." Roddy said.

Rita crossed her arms. She began to think.

"You told Ron Dillon to hang up the phone after you heard him." Rita said.

"Yeah, he told me after the lawsuit, how he knew the murderer, and right when he was gonna tell me who the murderer was, he got killed." Roddy replied.

"That might be why he was murdered. But the question is how did the murderer came behind the window?" Rita asked.

"I don't know." Roddy said.

Roddy and Rita saw two rats walking in front of them. They were talking about something. Rita recognized the two rats. They were the two employees from the building where Olive lived.

"I know those two. They were the employees that were working for Ron Dillon." Rita whispered to Roddy.

"Let's follow them." Roddy whispered.

"Ok." Rita whispered.

As the employees started to walk farther ahead of them, Roddy and Rita quietly started to follow them. They tiptoed as they stayed behind them. They were trying not to make a lot of noises. Rita wished that they would have taken the boat but they already had started to follow them so there was really no point. They followed them in the city, past some cinemas, past some stores, and even in the subway tunnels. Roddy and Rita would hide behind any objects when the employees would turn around. When they start to leave, Roddy and Rita would come out from their hiding places and continue to follow them.

The employees had just entered into an alley. Roddy and Rita continue to follow them. It was dark and it had a horrible smell. They ignored the smell as they still followed the employees. They turned right, walked straight ahead until they turned left; they went straight until they turned right again. They started to hear the employees talk.

"Ron Dillon just got murdered." One employee said.

"Do you think that we'll be next." The other employee said.

Rita and Roddy started to creep up slowly behind them.

"I hope not." One employee said.

"I hope not either." The other employee said.

All of a sudden, Roddy steps on a bottle cap and slipped. He accidently screeched as his bottom hits the ground. Rita gasped as she saw him on the ground. The two employees turned and saw the both of them. Rita knew that this isn't good.

"Hey we know you!" one employee said.

"Well of course you do you dipsticks! By the way, we know that you two were working for Ron Dillon." Rita said.

Roddy got up from the ground and rubs his bottom as he looks at the employees.

"You two know who Olive's real murderer is. You might as well tell us who it is." He said.

The employees chuckled.

"You see, we don't want to get killed and the murderer knows that you two are trying to unmask him or her, so we are just going to have to make things easier for us." The other employee said.

Rita raised her right eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see." One employee said.

The employees came closer to Roddy and Rita and right when they were about to grab them, Roddy punched one employee in the face and Rita kicked the other employee in the middle of the legs. Right away, Rita and Roddy ran for their lives. They kept on running as fast as they could. Just then, Roddy fell and the employees grabbed him and picked him up. He gulped as he saw them.

"Let's take him away." One employee said.

"RITA!" Roddy yelled.

Rita stopped and glanced over her right shoulder to see the employees carrying her boyfriend away.

"NO! HOLD ON RODDY!" she screamed.

Rita started to zoom over to the employees but they were running as well. Rita just kept on running to try to save Roddy. They turned left, Rita ran straight forward until she turned left. She saw the employees jumping on to a boat as they were carrying Roddy. Rita ran over to try to get to the boat before it's too late.

"RODDY!" she hollered.

Rita ran like if she was in a race. The employees started the boat and went further in to the water. Rita shook her head as she watched it swam far away from her but she wasn't going to give up. The boat went farther away from her until she could no longer see it. Rita stopped and was out of breath.

"NO!"

She couldn't believe what had just happen. She had failed to catch the boat. Roddy had been kidnapped.

**Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	17. Looking over everything

Rita had just came back to Rat'o'lot where she had parked her boat. Roddy had been kidnapped. She couldn't believe it. She had tried to save him but it was too late. She felt like she could cry. The murderer could kill Roddy now since he or she knows that he and Rita were trying to bring him or her to justice. She doesn't even know where the employees would be taking him. They could be taking him anywhere. She wished that she would have been easier on Roddy. She wished that she hadn't been pushing him really hard to get and keep a job and criticized him for keeping a job that he hated. Rita knows that somehow she has to rescue him and find the real murderer. She doesn't know how but she just has to. As soon as she was about to get in to her boat, she heard a familiar voice.

"Rita, what happen?"

She looked up and saw that it was Sid. He was coming towards her with Kayla. It was the same Kayla that had dumped Cory while Rita was interrogating him.

"Sid, Roddy got kidnapped!" she cried.

Sid's jaw dropped open.

"Why?" he asked.

"The murderer knows that we are trying to bring him or her to justice. I don't know what to do." She said.

Kayla let out a breath before she spoke to Rita.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

Rita blinked before she responded back.

"Yes. You had dumped Cory while I was asking him questions."

"What were you asking him questions about?" Kayla asked.

"I was asking him how he knew Olive and if he would kill her or not." Rita said.

"Olive Parker?"

"Yes?" Rita asked as she raised her right eyebrow.

"I knew her. She was a brat. My neighbor and I tried to sue her." She said.

Rita felt like she was about to faint. This was the same Kayla who was Ron Dillon's neighbor.

"I know what Ron Dillon tried to sue her for. What did you tried to sue her for?" asked Rita.

Kayla rolled her eyes at Rita.

"What does it matter to me?" she said.

Rita's face turned red and she marched over to Kayla.

"IT MAY NOT MATTER TO YOU BUT IT MATTERS TO ME! MY BOYFRIEND HAD JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED AND MY FATHER IS ACCUSED OF OLIVE'S DEATH! YOU COULD BE THE REAL KILLER BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO ACCUSE YOU, YOU ARE GOING TO ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" Rita roared.

"ALRIGHT! She lied to me! She needed someone to repair her boat and she asked me to do it. She told me that she would pay me back but she never did. Then Ron Dillon and I teamed up and sued her but it never went to court because she paid the lawsuit. She had used the money that she got from her neighbor Laura to pay for the lawsuit." Kayla said.

"SO WOULD THAT MAKE YOU KILL HER?!" Rita screamed.

"No! Why don't you ask Aulora Gale? She worked at Lab of wonders and she was mad at me for a while. Before Cory and I broke up, he had dumped her for me." Kayla yelled.

Kayla began to stormed away from Rita and Sid. They just stared at her in shock.

"Who is Aulora Gale?" Sid asked.

"She is a nice rat. How did you know Kayla?" Rita asked.

"I met her at Wendy's. We talk and then I asked her if she can be my girlfriend. She said yes and we are on our first date." Sid said.

"Sid, what are you waiting for?" Kayla asked.

Sid turned to Kayla who had stop and was waiting for him.

"I'm coming!" Sid said.

Just then they heard familiar voices.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" Spike yelled.

"WE DELETED THE PICTURES SO YOU CAN'T ASK US," Whitey yelled.

"WHITEY, YOU IDIOT!" SPIKE screamed.

Rita knew that it was Spike and Whitey. Something must have happened. Despite that she hates them; she has to help them out. She zoomed over towards the building where she hears them. Sid and Kayla followed behind her. Rita turned right around the corner. She saw that there was Spike and Whitey standing there, and standing right in front of them was the murderer. Rita knew that this could be the time to catch him or her, and unmask who it is.

"Who are you anyway?" Spike asked.

Rita paused to see if the murderer would answer Spike's question. She waited for a few seconds, there was still no answer. Then Whitey looked over and saw Rita.

"What's Rita doing here?" he asked.

The murderer turned and saw Rita. Rita ran straight forward to the murderer hoping that she would catch him or her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BOYFRIEND?! WHERE IS HE?!" Rita screamed.

The murderer took Spike's boat keys and ran forward to try to get away from Rita, but Rita chased after him or her. The murderer was trying to get away from Rita. Rita zoomed up to the murderer. As the murderer jumped in to a boat, a phone fell out of one of the pockets and on to the sidewalk. The boat navigated through the water. The murderer had got away from Rita again. Rita screamed and cursed. She turned to Spike and Whitey, who were just standing there, and Sid and Kayla who had just arrived there.

"My boat just got stolen!" Spike screeched.

"You can always walk." Whitey said softly.

"I'm not walking!" Spike yelled.

"Well, I was close to catching him or her." Rita huffed.

"Where's Minnocent?" Whitey asked.

"_Roddy_ had got kidnapped." Rita sneered.

"Minnocent got kidnapped?! Ha! I always knew that he was such a whip!" Spike laughed.

This had angered Rita. She marched up to Spike and smacked him across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"You know what that was for!" Rita yelled.

"So, I'm guessing that the murderer had kidnapped him before meeting us." Whitey said.

Rita placed her hands on her hips before answering back to Whitey.

"Yes. Only there were two employees who were working for Ron Dillon who was working for the murderer. They were afraid that the murderer would kill them next so they tried to kidnap us but they were only able to get Roddy. I tried to stop them but I was too late. They had got away."

"Who is Ron Dillon?" Sid asked.

"He was-"

Suddenly Rita paused. She noticed the Rat'o'lot building behind her. She remembered that Roddy told her that the murderer was at the window where he or she had killed Ron Dillon. It was unknown about how the murderer came to Rat'o'lot since he or she was talking to Ron Dillon on the phone before the murder happen. Rita remembered Roddy telling her that he had got Ron Dillon to get off the phone, and that right when Ron Dillon was going to tell Roddy who the murderer is, he got killed. The murderer must have heard Roddy on the phone and realized what was going to happen. But how did the murderer get to the window so fast before killing Ron Dillon? Rita decided that she shall go and investigate.

"There's a phone on the ground. The murderer must have lost it." Spike said.

Rita looked down and saw the phone. It was Roddy's phone. The murderer _did_ steal Roddy and Rita's phones. He or she must have taken them out of their pockets somehow without them noticing.

"That's Roddy's phone!" she yelled.

Rita then remembered that she had packed the fingerprint detector with her before she left her flat. She could use it to identify the fingerprints. She took it out and pointed it at the cellphone. She pressed a button. Suddenly a green light came out and flashed at the cell phone. When the lights went out, the screen flashed and showed fingerprints. The screen showed that the finger prints belonged to a female.

"The murderer is a she," Rita said.

Rita put on a green glove and put Roddy's phone in her pocket. She looked back at the building.

"I am going to get inside."

Sid, Kayla, Spike, and Whitey just stood there as they watched Rita walk towards the entrance of Rat'o'lot. Rita went under the yellow line and opened the doors that led her inside the lobby. She can tell that she was the only rat inside. She went over to the elevators. She pressed open and the doors opened. She went inside and press number 10. The doors closed and the elevator started to go up. Rita decided that she will examine Ron Dillon's office. She knows that the murderer had killed him at the window but how did she get there fast?

The doors opened as they reached floor ten and Rita stepped out. The room was dark. Pitch dark. Rita pressed her hand against the wall hoping that she would be able to find a switch. Just then, she felt something. She grabbed on to it and pulled it down. The lights suddenly went on. Rita had turn on the lights. She went forward in her direction. She looked around as she was walking. She saw all of the desks. She kept on looking around until she stopped. She glanced to her left and saw the open door to Ron Dillon's office. Rita let out a breath before she went inside.

She saw that the window had been shattered. Rita walked up to the window behind Ron Dillon's desk. She was careful as she walked over on the broken glass. She stuck her head out the window. She can see and hear Ratopollis. She can feel the wind blowing at her skin. She looked around to look for any way that the murderer had got towards the window. Just as Rita turns to the right, she noticed something. Behind some green vines, there was a crack. It was big enough for anybody to get through. Now that makes Rita wonder. She carefully stepped out of the window and pressed herself against the wall. She slowly began to walk towards the crack. She can see the air blowing her hair all over. Rita was trying to be as careful as she can. She knew that if she slips, she will fall to her death. She was getting closer to the crack. Rita grinned as she approaches it. Just as she was reaching for the vine, she slipped and fell but fortunately she grabbed on to the edge of the crack. Rita looked down and she can see boats in the water. She took a deep breath and she pulled herself up. She had saved herself. Rita stood up and went inside the crack.

Rita can tell that it was very dark inside the crack. She pressed her hands against the wall as she went deeper in to the crack. She kept on moving forward until she saw a light a head of her. Rita went closer to the light. As she approached the light, she can tell that the light was an exit to a way out. Rita went through the light and she saw that she had come into another room.

Rita saw that she had come into a bathroom stall. She was right above the toilet. Rita jumped out of the crack and over the toilet as she felt her feet hit the ground. Rita went over to the door and pushed it open. She exited from the stall and she looked around the room. There was a huge mirror on the wall with bathroom sinks underneath. Rita knew where she was at. She was in a girl's restroom. She looked back at the stall which had the crack on the wall. The crack was a secret passage. The murderer must have been in the stall when she was calling Ron Dillon, when she heard Roddy in the background, she must have went through the hole and up towards the window where she killed Ron Dillon. Rita knew that she had found out how the murderer got up to kill Ron Dillon so quickly. Just then Rita remembered something.

"_She recently proposed an idea to me and I accepted it. She had sent it to me on her laptop. She always checks her emails and messages a lot_"

George had told her that at the ball. Olive had sent a proposal to George about something on her laptop but what was the proposal about? Rita decided that she should investigate Olive's flat.

Rita had just exited the building where Sid, Kayla, Spike, and Whitey were waiting for her.

"I'm going to Olive's flat." She said.

"Why?" Sid said as they watched Rita going away from them.

* * *

The elevator doors open and Rita stepped out. She walked forward into the hallway until she reached Olive's flat. Rita push down the knob and to her surprise, it open. She pushed the door open and went inside. Rita looked around and saw the broken window. Rita noticed the laptop on a desk so she went over to it. She turned on the laptop and the screen came on. Rita saw that the messages were on. Rita began reading through the messages. She saw that Olive had an idea to do a DNA test on tadpoles and that Ron Dillon had accepted it but he never replied to her last message. Rita stood up and let out a breath as she turned. Just then she noticed something on the counter. It was Olive's phone. Rita went over to the counter. She picked up the phone. She began to look at Olive's recent messages. She saw that the most recent one was sent from Harry. Harry was texting Olive if she would like to get back together with him.

"_I had recently tried to get her to make up with me_"

Rita discovered that Harry was trying to make up with Olive. Rita also remembered something else.

"_I had gotten a complaint that she had stolen someone's proposal_"

That was what George had told her. Rita was just about to faint as she remembered again.

"_I know that she had issues with her lab partners. She would take all of the credit and not give any to them or she would double cross them."_

That was what Terry had told her before he was killed. Rita then remembered that Roddy said that Jane had told him that she was friends with her lab partner who was mad at her about something. Rita just had discovered something. The murderer had killed Olive because she had stolen her proposal and was just about to be given credit for it. The murderer was Olive's lab partner. But who was it? Rita turned back to the shattered window. She saw that there were broken pieces all over the floor underneath the window. There was also a lead pipe. Rita raised her right eyebrow as she came closer to the lead pipe. She stops and bends down to it. She suddenly remembered that when she, Roddy, her mum, and her dad were at the station, Officer Collins was describing Olive.

"_She had a red mark on her forehead_"

Officer Collins said that Olive was pushed out of the window and fell into the water. He also said that she might have been hit on the head before she was pushed out. Rita took out her fingerprint detector and pointed it at the lead pipe. She pressed a button; a green light came out and flashed at the lead pipe. When the lights went out, the screen flashed and showed fingerprints. Rita saw that the fingerprints were the same fingerprints that had touched Roddy's phone. She blinked and let out a breath.

"_It seems that she had gotten in a fight with someone before she died._"

That was what Officer Collins had also said. Olive and the murderer must have been in a fight. The murderer had hit Olive with the lead pipe before pushing Olive out. The lead pipe was the murderer's weapon. Rita looked down at her hands and saw that she still had on her green gloves. She went over to the counter and she pulled out a large plastic bag. She spirited back over to the lead pipe. She put it in the bag. She should show this to Officer Collins.

Rita decided that she should go back to her flat before taking any more course of action. As she was heading towards the door, she noticed something on the table. It was some kind of a book. Rita went over to the table and looked down at the book. It was big and black. At the top of the cover, it said "Member of Lab of wonders from 1994 to present." Rita felt like this could be useful. She picked up the book and head out the door.

* * *

Rita had just shut the door and came home in her flat. She went over to the table where she had put the clues that she had found and place the book on the table. First she picked up the keys. She saw that one key was for a boat, one key was from a flat, and one key was to get in to a flat. She remembered that Terry had told her that Olive would give her keys to a neighbor or someone would have the keys to her flat. Since the murderer was Olive's lab partner, Olive must have given her the keys. That must be how the murderer had got into Olive's flat. She had the keys. Rita looked at the employee that Roddy had found at Lab of wonders. The murderer must have dropped her card when she was killing Terry. Rita sat down on a chair

She just remembered that she had found out about both of the lawsuits. The first lawsuit Yasmine and Jane were suing Olive because she had double crossed Yasmine and lied to Jane about paying for her destroyed computer. The second lawsuit Ron Dillon and Kayla were suing Olive because she refused to pay for the damages of Ron Dillon's car and never paid Kayla back for repairing her boat. Olive had paid both of the lawsuits before they went to court. Rita remembered that Laura said that Olive would borrow money from her and purposely never pay her back. She never told her what she needed the money for. Kayla said that she had used the money that she had borrowed from Kayla to pay for the lawsuits. Rita's jaw dropped open. She had just realized something. Olive was using the money that Laura had given her to pay for the lawsuits. She didn't want to go to court or pay for them herself so she used her neighbor's money.

"She used the money that Laura had own her to pay for the lawsuits," Rita murmured.

Rita thought about why Ron Dillon was suing her. Olive refused to pay for the damages. That was why he was working for the murderer. He wanted to get back at Olive but he didn't want her to get killed. He had known the murderer because she used to work for him until she quit her job and was working as Olive's lab partner at Lab of wonders. The murderer had Ron Dillon frame Rita's dad. Ron Dillon had the two employees that were working in Olive's building shut off the cameras so there would be no traces of the murderer caught on film. He had framed Rita's dad because he refused to sell him her boat and he had liked Rita's mum. Roddy said that he had gotten off the phone with the murderer when he came in and force him to get off. The murderer must have been talking to Ron Dillon on the phone in the bathroom stall and she must have heard Roddy in the background on the phone. She had shut off the phone and went through the secret passage in the stall. She went over towards the window and killed Ron Dillon. She had gotten down by using a pursuit. But how could the murderer change into her outfit so fast before she went to kill him. It's impossible. Unless if she was already going to kill him anyway. Roddy did say that he heard Ron Dillon saying that the murderer had wanted Ron Dillon to frame someone else instead of her dad. Rita blinked her eyes.

"She was going to kill Ron Dillon sometime in the day anyway. But when she heard Roddy in the background, she knew that he would give her away so she seized her opportunity and went up to kill him before he would tell Roddy who it was," Rita murmured.

But since the murderer wanted Ron Dillon to frame someone else instead of her dad, who did she wanted him to frame and why? It must be someone that had something to do with a bandage since that was how Ron Dillon framed her dad. Suddenly Rita began to remember when she was question Cory back at Olive's building.

"_Anyway, I have a couple questions that I would like to ask you. Do you know Olive Parker?"_

_Cory gasped at her._

"_Yes, she worked with me. We always hated each other."_

_Rita took out her notepad and pencil. _

"_So I am guessing that you are her neighbor?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_So why did the two of you hate each other?"_

_Cory put his left hand behind his head._

"_I found her quite a bit of a snob. She found me as a jerk. She and I would always get in a fight a couple times at work. We always seem to be in competition with each other for some reason. She and her lab partner would always be better than me at work."_

"_Ok…..have anything ever happen at work that you two got mad at each other?"_

"_Yeah. It was a few years ago, she and I accidently spilled some chemicals and it created an explosion. Everyone there got arrested and Olive only had a warning and had to pay a fine but she rat me out saying that it was my idea and I had to go to court. I was found guilty and I spent two months in prison. I was on probation for a year and I had to do three hundred and seventy nine hours of community service. After that I lost my job and I work at a hospital now."_

Rita gasped. After Cory lost his job, he ended up working at a hospital. The murderer wanted to frame Cory for some reason. Since the murderer was Olive's lab partner, she knew that he and Olive had never got along with each other. Cory and Olive were responsible for the explosion and Olive blamed Cory for the explosion. After that, he was found guilty at court, spend a few months in prison, was on probation for a year, and had to do community service. That would be why everyone would think that Cory had killed Olive. The murderer knew that too. But it never happen because Ron Dillon had framed Rita's dad instead. Why would the murderer want to frame Cory?

Cory and the murderer must have known each other for a while. Cory must have done something to the murderer that would make her want to frame him. The murderer was also there when Rita and Roddy were at Lab of wonders. That was how she knew that Terry had gave away how she had got inside Olive's flat and how she found out that Roddy and Rita were trying to unmask them. The murderer must have killed Terry before giving Rita the warning, calling Roddy, and invaded Roddy's home. The murderer had lost her card while she was killing Terry and the keys had fallen out of her pocket when she was attacking her and Roddy. Rita just remembered that Roddy had taken a picture of the murderer. He had more pictures of the murderer on his phone that Rita does. If they would have remembered that, they would have showed Officer Collins the picture when they were at Lab of wonders. Rita also remembered that she had hit the murderer on the head with a baseball bat.

Rita had seen the murderer at JC Penny's. She was wearing a blue hoodie jacket. The murderer must have had a mark on her forehead from the bat. She had recognized Rita's voice when she was asking her why she was wearing the hood, and took off. Rita had scratched the murderer when she was trying to catch her. The murderer would have a mark on her forehead and scratches on her tail. Rita had realized that the murderer was at JC Penny's because when she was trying to catch her at George William's party, she saw that the murderer had the same scratches.

Rita discovered that the murderer was trying to kill George because he was her employer. Olive had stolen her lab partner's proposal. That was why Olive was murdered. The murderer was Olive's lab partner. Rita got up and went over to the book. It would have all of the members of Lab of wonders inside. She picked up the book and started to scroll through it. Rita saw that Olive had been working at Lab of wonders since 2004. She saw pictures of other members there as well. She even saw a picture of Aulora in there. Aulora had been working there since 2005. Rita was shocked at first until she remembered Aulora telling her that she worked here. Rita also saw that George Williams had been the employee of Lab of wonders since 1999. Rita scrolled through each page until she came across a section that said "Lab partners from 2006 to present". Rita gasped because this could help her. Since the murderer was Olive's lab partner, she could find out who it is.

Just as Rita was about to turned the page, her home phone was going off. She glanced over her right shoulder. She slowly began to walk over towards it. She picked it up and pressed it against her right ear.

"Hello?" she said quietly.

"Rita! Thank god you picked up!"

Rita gasped. It was Roddy's voice.

"Roddy! Are you alright?" she cried.

"I am alright. Jane is with me as well. She is ok too." Roddy said.

"What happen? Do you know where you are?" Rita asked.

"They blind folded me and they took me inside somewhere. They unblind folded me as soon as they threw me into a room. They slammed the door right behind me. I turned and I saw Jane. She told me that after she said that she would bring Olive's lab partner to work, Ron Dillon took her to the Rat'o'lot dock where the two employees were, he handed her over to them and they blind folded her and threw her in the trunk on their boat. They stopped somewhere and they threw her into this room. She had been locked up in here for a few days. They didn't harm or did anything to her." He said.

Rita can also hear Jane's voice in the background.

"Roddy! I know where we are at! We are in the clock in Ratopolis!" she said.

"We are?" Roddy said.

There was a pause for a few moments until Roddy got back on the phone with Rita again.

"Rita! Jane and I just found out where we are! We are in the clock in Ratopolis!" he said.

Rita gasped. She had found out where they were at.

"Roddy! Try to escape!" she said.

"Alright we'll-"

Just then the line was cut off. Rita growled in frustration. She didn't even get to ask them if they saw Olive's real killer. At least she knew where they were. She raced over to the book and she began to read through it again. She was in a rush because she has to save Roddy and Jane before it's too late. She kept on scrolling through the pages until she came across the very last one.

It was a picture of Olive and Aulora. Rita shook her head and thought that this might be a joke until she suddenly had flashbacks.

"_Quite stuff you have there."_

_Rita looked up at Aulora._

"_Yeah, I am just glad that this line is almost over. I got other stuff to do."_

"_I know. I just don't get what is taking so long. Nothing been going right for me ever since last week. I am very close to losing my job."_

That was what happened when Rita first met Aulora at Minimart. Olive had stolen her lab partner's proposal which would probably could led to her losing her job.

"_I work here. I thought that I was going to lose my job but I didn't. My lab partner is no longer working with me. I am quite glad because I was starting to want a new lab partner. It was bad enough that my ex-boyfriend broke up with me for someone else."_

"_Well that's great that you still have your job. I'm sorry about your ex-boyfriend."_

"_That's alright Rita. I kind of saw it coming. Our relationship hasn't been going well lately. He never really got along with my lab partner. I'm just glad that I still have my job. Are you getting a job here?"_

"_No, my father got accused of murder and we are trying to prove his innocence."_

_Aulora got a confused look on her face._

"_Oh my. That's awful. Why would they think that he did it?"_

_Rita shrugged her shoulders before she responded back to Aulora._

"_I don't know. I don't even get why they think that it was him. He is in a wheelchair."_

_Aulora's eyes widen and she bit her lower lip. She cleared her throat before she spoke._

"_How could they think that it was him?"_

"_Someone had framed him for some reason. Someone supposedly shut off the security cameras and then after the murder, there was a bandage that was the same as my father's bandage in the security room. I know that he didn't do anything because I know him and he wouldn't do anything like that. I have a feeling that the employees had shut off the cameras for some reason. We know that they aren't the murders but we have a feeling that they know something about the murder."_

_Aulora took a breath and she spoke to Rita._

"_Well, more likely they would find out who the real killer is quickly because there is no way that your dad could have killed anybody. Who did they think that he murdered?"_

"_Olive Parker."_

_Aulora looked like she was about to faint._

"_Oh my god. I heard about her murder too. She was quite harmless. She used to work here."_

_Rita crossed her arms._

"_We know. We are here to question anyone who knew her and see if they have any questions about her so we can find out who the real killer is."_

That was what happened when Rita and Roddy saw Aulora at Lab of wonders. After that, Aulora had told them that Terry and Yasmine knew Aulora. After Terry told them how the murderer would get into Olive's flat, he was killed.

_Rita looked up and saw that she had ran in to Aulora. She saw that Aulora had just got off her phone and she looked like that she was in a rush as well._

"_Did you hear about Terry, Aulora?" Rita asked._

_Aulora nodded her head before she responded to Rita._

"_Yes, it was awful. I don't know why anyone would murder him. Do you think that it would be the same murderer?"_

"_Well, it is quite possible."_

_Rita noticed that Aulora had a blue hat tilted on the left side of her forehead._

"_Nice hat."_

"_Thank you."_

_Rita thought that it was quite odd that Aulora would be wearing a hat on a hot day. Isn't she sweating underneath?_

"_It's hot out. Maybe you should take off your hat." Said Rita._

"_No I am quite alright. I hadn't wore a hat in a long time." Aulora said. _

"_Are you sure?" Rita asked. _

"_Yes. Don't worry about me." Aulora responded politely. _

"_Alright then."_

_Aulora saw a taxi cab and started to rush over to it when Rita grabbed her left shoulder._

"_If you want I can drive you home Aulora."_

_Aulora shook her head at Rita's offer._

"_It's alright. My boat broke down and I am taking the cab until I get it fixed."_

That was what happened when Rita was ran into Aulora when she came back to Lab of wonders because of Terry's murder. Right after Jane had told Roddy that she knew her lab partner, she got kidnapped. Rita had hit the murderer on the head with the bat and the murderer got her keys. Aulora was wearing a hat and she had to use a taxi cab.

_The doors open and Aulora came in. She was wearing a long brown coat. It was so long that no one could even see her feet._

"_Oh hello Rita," she said._

"_Hello Aulora. What are you doing here?" Rita asked._

_Aulora pressed a number and she turned to Rita as the elevator doors closed._

"_Nothing much, I had to fix some error, "said Aulora._

_The elevator started to go up. Rita and Aulora continued to talk to each other._

"_Roddy works here and his boss got murdered." Rita said._

"_Yeah I know." Aulora said._

"_Oh you must have been here long enough." Rita said._

"_Yeah and I happen to have seen Roddy." Aulora said._

"_That's cool. He must have told you that he had worked here," said Rita._

"_No, I didn't get a chance to say hello to him because he was very busy." Aulora replied._

"_Oh. I used to work here." Rita said._

"_Oh really?" Aulora asked._

"_Yes, Ron Dillon was an idiot." Rita said._

"_I know. I know him too," Aulora said._

"_I wonder why would the murderer even kill Ron Dillon?" Rita asked._

_Aulora shrugged her shoulders._

"_Perhaps he had been acting like a jerk to him or her and deserved to pay the price." She said._

_Rita thought that it was quite odd that she had said something like that. She continues to talk to her anyway._

"_Anything is possible. At least Roddy and I got some pictures of the murderer on our phones." Rita said._

"_Oh. How did you two manage to do that?" Aulora asked._

"_We went to George Williams's party and the murderer attempted to kill him. We almost caught him or her but if it hadn't been for two dorks, the murderer would have been in jail right now."_

"_So are you going to show them to the police?"_

"_Yes, we are going to show them to Officer Collins."_

Rita had left some scratches on the murderer's tail at JC Penny's. Aulora was wearing a long coat that no one could even see her tail. The murderer was at Rat'o'lot because she was there to kill Ron Dillon. Roddy had seen the murderer flying away on a pursuit after she killed him. When Rita and Roddy were going through the big crowd, Aulora was also there with them. After that Aulora had to leave and after that their phones were missing. Just then Rita had one more flashback.

"_Why don't you ask Aulora Gale? She worked at Lab of wonders and she was mad at me for a while. Before Cory and I broke up, he had dumped her for me."_

Kayla had just told her that recently today. Rita stood up and almost began to faint. Cory was Aulora's Ex-boyfriend. He had dumped her for Kayla. Rita felt like she was about to faint. Aulora was Olive's lab partner. Aulora is the real murderer.

**Please review! The final chapter will be up soon!**


	18. Olive's real murderer

All of a sudden, Rita's flat door slammed down. Rita shrieked as she jumped. She turned to see that it was Sid who was just standing there clueless.

"What was that about?" she demanded.

"The door was lock," Sid said.

"But you could have knocked!" Rita screamed.

"I'm sorry," said Sid.

Rita realized that she must go and rescue Roddy and Jane.

"SID, CALL OFFICER COLLINS AND TELL HIM TO GET TO THE CLOCK IN RATOPOLIS!" Rita yelled as she ran towards the door.

"Why? What happen?" asked Sid.

"I found out who the real murderer is!" Rita screamed.

As Sid pulled out his phone, Rita ran out of her flat and started to head towards the elevator.

* * *

Roddy and Jane were in a small room with brown wallpaper that was torn down. The floor was made out of wood. The only furniture that was inside was a few chairs. The only entrance in the room was a brown door. Roddy kept on trying to get the phone working again.

"This won't work!" Roddy complained as he dialed the numbers again. Jane ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh no! Get this thing to work St. James!" she yelled.

"I'm trying! It appears that the line had been cut off!" Roddy yelled.

"Your right," said a familiar voice as the door suddenly open.

Roddy and Jane turned and saw that Aulora was standing right in front of them. She had a dark bruise on her forehead and she had very long scratches on her tail. She was dressed in a dark outfit and she was wearing dark gloves. She was holding a dark mask in her left hand. She chuckled as she shook her head at them.

"I had the employees cut the line. I forgot that I had left a phone in here. That was stupid of me." She laughed.

"Aulora, what is the meaning of this?" Roddy asked.

"Uh, Roddy?" Jane said. "Aulora is-"

"I'm surprised that you didn't tell him earlier Jane. Anyway, I will tell him myself. You already told him about her lab partner which was me." Aulora said.

Roddy stood there with his eyes wide open.

"That's right Roddy. I was Olive's lab partner. I am her real murderer," chuckled Aulora.

Rita jumped in her boat and zoomed off in to the water. She had it on full speed. She figured that she would probably get a ticket for this but she was in a hurry. She just hoped that Sid was doing what she had told him to do. She has to save Roddy and Jane.

"Aulora, why did you-" Roddy began.

"I had come up with an idea for the lab. I thought that it would be a good idea if we would do some DNA testing on tadpoles. I told Olive that and she liked it. Unfortunately, I had to go see my boyfriend so I told her to tell George Williams my proposal for me. It was a huge mistake. She stole my proposal and claimed it as her own. She was giving credit for MY IDEA! I should have seen it coming since she had done that to all of her other lab partners. What made things worse was that my boyfriend needed to see me because he wanted to break up with me so he can fall for someone else. I used to work for Ron Dillon but I quit so I can work at Lab of Wonders. I ran into him one day and he told me that she had burrowed and destroyed his car. She never paid for the damages. He wanted to get her back so I made a plan to get her back and he was in for it. "

"So that's how you knew him!" Jane sneered.

"Of course you idiot! I had an idea. Since my ex-boyfriend used to work in Lab of wonders and had never gotten along with Olive and they are both neighbors, I thought that it would be perfect to get them both back." Said Aulora.

"Cory was Olive's neighbor and he said that he worked at-"

"Exactly Roddy, Cory is my Ex-boyfriend! I figured that since he got fired because Olive blamed him for the explosion and they always hated each other, it would made sense to why everyone would think that he killed Olive. So I decided that I would make it look like that he had killed her. I knew that there would be evidence since he works at a hospital so I ordered Ron Dillon to frame him for me. But instead, he framed Rita's dad! If I would have known that, I would have done it myself!" Aulora yelled.

Rita was zooming past all of the other boats. She saw that she was getting very close to the clock.

"Don't worry Roddy, you will be alright." She murmured.

"Then why didn't you?!" Roddy asked.

"If I didn't wait for the cameras to be shut off, I would have been spotted on screen and Officer Collins would investigate me."

"So I'm guessing that you killed Ron Dillon as well?!" snarled Jane.

"Yes! I ended up killing him sooner than I plan to," Aulora responded.

"You mean-"

"Yes Roddy! I was going to kill him anyway. He didn't do what I told him to do and the employees in the security room at Olive's building gave a lot away to Rita, so he needed to get what he deserved. I knew that he didn't want anyone to get killed and that he could turn me in to Officer Collins so I decided that at the end of the day, I would go up to his office and finish him myself. But when I heard you in the background, I knew that he would give me away so I saw my opportunity and I went up and took his life away." Aulora replied.

"How did you get up to his office?" Roddy asked.

"I snuck into the women's restroom where I put on my disguise. I was sitting in one of the stalls when I was talking to Ron Dillon. There was a crack in the stall, after I heard you on the phone I went through the crack and it led me to the window to his office where I shot him dead. It was actually easy," said Aulora.

Rita pulled over right in front of the bridge where she leaped out of her boat and ran right over the bridge. She kept on running towards the clock where she knew that Aulora, Jane, and most of all her boyfriend Roddy were inside. Some rats were in her way so she had to shove them aside.

"So you must have stolen our phones. While we were going through that crowd, you carefully pick our phones out and you hid them until you left. You left because you know that we would discover that they were missing sooner or later." Roddy huffed.

"Your right Roddy, that too was easy," said Aulora. "I was going to steal your phone anyway because you took a picture of me when I had come in to your flat just the other day. That reminds me, I think I know where you two got those pictures from. You got them from those two dorks that I saw at George William's ball. I had recently came across them and I found out that they had taken pictures of me, I remembered that Rita said that you and her had pictures on your phones so I figured that you must have got them from those geeks. Rita almost caught me again but I was able to get away. Unfortunately I lost your phone."

"Rita must have it then." Jane said.

"I hope not," scoffed Aulora.

"Why were you trying to kill George Williams anyway?" Roddy asked.

"After I confessed to him that Olive had stolen my idea, he denied it and told me that I was lying. He was going to fire me. After Olive was killed, he wasn't going to fire me but he still didn't believe me. I knew that since he wouldn't listen to me, he would have to go too. But sadly thanks to you and Rita, I didn't get the chance." Aulora explained.

"I'm guessing that you heard that Terry told us how you would have got inside Olive's flat because you were listening to our conversation somewhere," said Roddy.

"Your right again," Aulora laughed.

Rita suddenly paused right in front of the clock. She wanted to search for a secret entrance but she knew that there wouldn't be enough time. She looked up and saw that it was high up. She gazed at the longer hand which was in the middle; she stared right down at her belt where her bungee cord was.

"Well Olive was an idiot but you didn't have to kill her!" Jane squealed.

"Well Olive was an idiot but you didn't have to kill her!" mimicked Aulora. She rolled her eyes and grinned at Jane and Roddy.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Roddy said.

"Oh really?" Aulora said. As soon as she said that, the employees came in. They looked clueless but Roddy and Jane had a bad feeling about what Aulora was going to tell them to do.

Rita took out her bungee cord and she swung it at the hands on the clock. It attached itself to the longer hand. She pressed her cord and it quickly pulled her up towards the top of the clock. She felt the air blowing in her face as she was going straight forward. She held on tighter.

"So now what?" one employee asked.

"If you both want me to spare your lives, I suggest you kill them both." Aulora ordered.

Rita saw that she was getting closer to the top so she held on tighter.

"At least Rita is safe." Roddy said.

"Not for long. After I have you two get taken care of, I am going to have to take care of her before she turns me in." chuckled Aulora.

Before she knew it, Rita had reached at the top of the clock and she swung forward toward it. It suddenly had broken through it as her feet hit the clock. Aulora, Roddy, Jane, and the employees turned as they heard the clock break and saw Rita swinging right in. Rita landed right in front of Aulora. There was a huge hole behind her that showed and let in air from the city. They can even hear the noises from all around the city. Rita's hair was blowing behind her. Aulora's hair was blowing in front of her. Aulora chuckled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of which," she said.

"I know it was you and why you had done it!" Rita roared.

Aulora started to walk up towards her.

"That doesn't surprise me Rita. I knew that you would find out sooner or later. Ever since you told me that your dad got framed and you were trying to prove his innocence. It explains to me why you had all of those bloody things in your cart when we met at Minimart."

"Sid is calling Officer Collins and he is well on his way here Aulora."

Aulora crossed her arms and she began to circle around Rita very slowly as she was tsking.

"Oh my, that is very disappointing. I liked you. I guess that I would have to change my mind." She exclaimed sarcastically.

"You need to fess up Barbie." Rita sneered. "You're going behind bars."

"Ha! Oh dear, you really want poor little me to wind up doing hard time? That's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Keep talking sissy! You're lucky that I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Well that's great because I think that I would have to deal with you." Aulora said.

"Your murdering days are over!" Rita snarled through her teeth.

Aulora gave Rita an evil grin.

"I suppose that your right sweetheart. I'll just count to three and it will all be over."

Aulora still continue to circle around Rita.

"One, two."

Aulora all of a sudden stopped in front of Rita and sighed happily.

"Three." She said innocently as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Just then she pushed Rita out the hole. She laughed like a wicked witch as she watched Rita screaming as she was falling out.

"NO!" Roddy screamed. Aulora turned and faced directly at Roddy and Jane.

Fortunately as Rita was falling out, she pressed her bungee cord, it was quickly bringing her right back towards the top.

"Alright now deal with those two." Aulora demanded as she pointed at Roddy and Jane.

All of a sudden as Rita came back towards the top, she swung forward through the hole towards Aulora and she grabs on to her tail. As the rope was bringing Rita back outside the hole, Aulora screamed as she was being pulled out. Rita held on to Aulora's tail as she was swinging all around the clock outside. All of the rats below were staring up in bewilderment. Roddy and Jane just stood there as they were watching Rita and Aulora outside. The employees were clueless.

"So what do we do?" one asked.

Roddy and Jane turned towards them.

"You two are not going to do anything." Jane said.

"Isn't Aulora going to kill us if we don't?" the other employee asked.

"Well you two are going to get in to some trouble." Roddy said.

Aulora glanced her head over her shoulder as she saw Rita holding on to her.

"Let go of me you freak!" she screamed.

"No! I am going to bring you to justice" Rita screamed.

Aulora all of a sudden turned and she grabbed on to Rita's hands. She dunged her fingernails into her skin to try to force her to let go. Rita grits her teeth and she bit Aulora's ear. Aulora screeched and it caused her to kick at Rita's stomach. The bungee cord was just about ready to break. Roddy gasped and he ran towards the hole hoping that he would be able to warn Rita. One employee charged towards Jane and tried to fight her but she tried to get him away by hitting him.

"Rita! The cord!" Roddy hollered. The other employee kicked Roddy hoping that he would fall but he was able to control his balance and turned to try to defend himself.

Rita looked up and saw that the cord was about to break. This caused Aulora to grab on to Rita's hair and began pulling at it. Rita yelled and she hit her head against Aulora's forehead. Just then the sirens were being heard. Rita looked down and saw that there were two police boats coming there by. Officer Collins was pulling in front of the clock. Aulora was screaming like a child as she saw the boat being parked.

"You see that Aulora? That is where you are going to be going!" Rita yelled.

"NO I'M NOT!" Aulora roared.

She punched Rita right in the left eye and it almost caused her to lose her balance. Rita then brought her teeth into Aulora's right arm. Officer Collins parked his boat right in front of the clock and he stared up at Rita and Aulora. He ordered some of the cops to go up in to the clock and they did what they were told. Two cops got out a trampoline and placed it right under Rita and Aulora. Officer Collins turned on his speakers and he called up to Rita.

"RITA, RELEASE YOU AND THE MURDERER! THERE IS A TARMPERLINE RIGHT UNDER YOU!" he yelled.

Rita's mum got Rita's dad out of one of the boats and they gasped as they saw Rita fighting with Aulora as they were swinging in the air. Sid jumped out and he almost fainted as he looked up. He saw that the police had found a way inside the clock and were running inside. He wanted to help so he ran right behind them. Spike and Whitey were there and they were recording the whole fight on their phones so they would post it.

Rita and Aulora both looked down at the trampoline. Rita knew that this would be the time to get Aulora to the police. She turned to reach for her belt but Aulora suddenly grabbed her hand. Rita kept on trying to punch Aulora but she still wouldn't let go. Roddy gasped and he desperately tries to search for any weapon he can find so he can try to break the rope. He then found a knife. Roddy ran over towards it and picked it up but the other employee jumped on his back. The police ran up the stairs with Sid following close behind. He was having a hard time catching up but he didn't want to give up.

Just then they came across the open door and ran in. They grabbed the employee that was attacking Jane and handcuffed him. Roddy still try to keep his strength as the other employee was hanging on to him. He threw the knife at the rope hoping that it would cut it. At first it looked like it would miss but it slice right through the rope.

"Yes!" He screamed.

The police grabbed the employee, pulled him off of Roddy, and handcuffed him. Rita and Aulora suddenly were tumbling down. As they were falling, Aulora pulled herself away from Rita and she pulled out her pursuit. Rita growled in frustration as she watched Aulora floating away from her.

"So long!" Aulora called out.

All of a sudden the wind was blowing her in to the wrong direction and the pursuit suddenly hit a hook that was a décor from a building. It held on to the pursuit as Aulora looked up and saw that she was stuck. She screamed as she tried to break the pursuit away from the hook. Rita still was falling down and she landed right on the trampoline. She looked up at Roddy as she felt the safe stringing net behind her back.

"RITA WE DID IT!" Roddy called down in joy.

Rita cheered as she sat up and laughed in joy. She and Roddy had brought the murderer to justice. She had saved Roddy and proved her dad's innocence. Sid ran over to Roddy.

"What happen?" he asked.

"You can't do this to me!" Aulora screamed.

The police had gotten Aulora down. They just had handcuffed her and were bringing her over to the boat with the two employees inside.

"Well you really should have thought about it before murdering Olive," Officer Collins said.

"Please, I can explain!" Aulora yelled as she was brought in to the boat.

"Explain it to the judge!" Officer Collins said.

The boat suddenly took off with Aulora and the employees inside.

Rita's mum and dad were coming over towards Rita. The three of them were hugging each other.

"Rita you did it!" Rita's mum cried in joy.

"We are so proud of you!" Rita's dad cheered.

"Thank you." Rita said.

She was almost crying in joy. She was glad that she had proved her dad's innocence.

"How did you manage to find out who it was?" Rita's dad asked.

"I'll tell you later." Rita replied.

"You should be proud of yourself." Rita's mum said.

Rita smiled at her mum. Just then she saw Roddy walking out of the tower with Sid and Jane close behind. She ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh Roddy, are you alright?" she cried.

"Rita, I'm fine!" he said.

Jane paused and crossed her arms at Roddy and Rita.

"So this must be your girlfriend Roddy?" she asked.

Roddy and Rita turned to look at Jane.

"Yes, I am Rita, Roddy's girlfriend." Rita said.

"Charmed." Jane said softly.

Jane placed her hands on her hips before she spoke to Roddy.

"You know, you're not that bad. After all your girlfriend saved us." She said.

Rita suddenly thought of the apology that she wanted to give to Roddy.

"Roddy, I am sorry that I had pushed you about your job. You can have any job you want." She said.

Roddy thought that this may be a good time to purpose to Rita. He smiled before he spoke to her.

"Rita, I only kept my job because I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"And what would that be?" Rita asked.

Roddy got down on his knees and he took a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a small ruby ring. Rita gasped as soon as she saw it. Her heart was pounding with joy as Roddy asked her his question.

"Rita, will you marry me?" he asked.

Rita smiled before she gave him her answer.

* * *

An alarm suddenly went off and a hand slam on it. It stopped after that. Rita rose up from her bed and she yawn as she stretch her arms out. She saw that Roddy had just got out of the bathroom. He smiled at her as she did the same to him.

"Good morning Mrs. Rita St. James." He said.

"Good morning Roddy." Rita said.

It had been a year since Roddy and Rita had solved the case and gotten married. Rita still works at Music king. She was able to explain to them why she pretended to be sick and they were mad but they didn't fire her. Roddy quit his job at Rat'o'lot and now has a part time job at Style Palace. Style Palace is a clothes store for rats. Today was Saturday and neither of them had work today.

"Do you want to start our day?" Roddy asked.

Rita smiled before she responded to her husband.

"Of course" She responded.

Roddy and Rita got out of their plat and jumped on to the Jammy Dodger two. They both smiled and laughed with each other as they got on. Rita went over towards the lever and before she pulled it, she looked at Roddy.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

They both giggled as Rita pulled the lever. They both laughed as they began sailing through the water in their Jammy Dodger two.

**The End!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
